Naruto: Omnipresence
by Tsukiyomi the Ghost Writer
Summary: He began as a human, a being without chakra. He was betrayed and turned into an unfeeling killing machine. This is the story of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Mito Uzumaki, as they help this machine find himself. But can he find himself before it's too late? Or will he lose the last of his humanity to the god he once was? This story will confuse you. Seriously.
1. Prologue: The Boy With No Chakra

**Hello readers, I am back! And kicking it off with a new story at that! I know I haven't been around in a while, but things have gotten pretty hectic in my life. So I didn't have any free time. But that doesn't mean I haven't been brainstorming on how to kill Writer's Block. This story will pretty much be a 'What if Naruto..' fanfiction, so this is AU. I noticed that there aren't many stories with Kaguya Otsutsuki directly interacting with Naruto, and only a handful of them where she is on the good side. So I want to add to that number by making a story of my own. Actually, I have Naruto and Kaguya here with me in the room. Say hi guys.**

**Naruto: Hello!**

**Kaguya: Greetings, children.**

***seeatdrop***

**Okay, Kaguya is as dull as usual. Anyways I have to warn you...**

**Naruto: I'll be cold and emotionless in the first few chapters in this fic. Probably start opening up to people around chapter 4 or something.**

**Kaguya: You are known to sometimes give inaccurate guesses.**

**Naruto: *pouts* Hey! I'm not that bad!**

**Kaguya: I never said that, child.**

**Oh yeah, one thing. **

***smirks***

**This is a harem fic. **

**Naruto: A little weird, but that's common, isn't it?**

**Kaguya's in it.**

**Naruto: (O.O)**

**Kaguya:...Alright.**

**Naruto and I: *wide-eyed* How can you accept that so easily?!**

**Kaguya: I do not know. Perhaps I am looking forward to this. *latches on to Naruto's arm, dragging away the wide-eyed blond***

**...Okaaay...Well, I might as well give you guys the tags. This Naruto is Godlike, but won't fight very often, if at all. I know that some of you are used to Naruto stomping all over his enemies and winning lots of battles, but I can't really integrate a Godlike Naruto into any battles, so most of this story will be centered around Naruto's interactions with everyone after his escape from Kusa. **

**Oh yeah, forgot the summary.**

**" What if instead of Kyuubi being sealed in him, a six year old Naruto is infused with a strange chakra after being kidnapped by Kusa ninja. Nineteen years later, Minato's daughter, Mito and her team are sent to infiltrate Kusagakure, when they stumble upon the base Naruto is being kept in. They run into one of his colleagues, who so happens to be with Naruto. His only friend was his tenant, a beautiful, white haired woman. His tenant...a younger, kinder Kaguya Otsutsuki." **

**AU Godlike!Naruto, EMS/Rinnegan Naruto, Prime Chakra Element Naruto.**

**Kind!Sasuke, Confident!Hinata, Alive!Rin, Good Akatsuki. Elements from other anime like Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, and Bleach.**

**Credit to 'Uzumaki Crossover' for giving me some pointers.**

* * *

Explosions can be seen all over the village. Fire fell like rain. Villagers were panicking and running around like headless chickens, shinobi throwing everything they had at the enemy. It was truly a bad day for the Leaf village, as it was facing an event that will forever be engraved into shinobi history.

The Kyuubi had attacked the village.

Six-year old Naruto Uzumaki ran through the streets as fast as his little legs can carry him. He was told by his parents that he was going to have a baby sister soon, and he had been overjoyed. He was going to be a big brother soon! But that joy turned to sadness when he figured out that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Why?

Because he was born with no chakra.

No one knew why or even how, but he was born without a chakra network. Even civilians are born with a chakra network, they just had to be trained to mold it. But Naruto was born with no chakra whatsoever. Normally, this would be impossible since humans need chakra to survive, but people say the only reason he lived was because of his Uzumaki blood.

(A/N: Even Rock Lee has chakra. He just can't mold it to perform jutsu.)

His parents treated him with nothing but pity and disappointment, and the villagers treated him like an outcast, constantly mocking him and saying he was not human, because no human can live without chakra. Naruto was sick of it. All the sneers, all those arrogant smirks, names, beatings, and words of 'comfort' from his parents. All he saw were eyes full of pity and disappointment.

He had heard an explosion when he was running away from a group of kids who always beat him up. He knew well what the Kyuubi was. So seeing it in the village could only mean two things. Either his mother released the Kyuubi, which would be highly unlikely...

Or she was dead.

Of course, he didn't think about the possibility of removing a Bijuu, because he _is_ just a six-year-old.

Naruto kept on running...

...never noticing the two masked ninja with the Kusagakure symbol...

...until his world became dark...

* * *

Minato stood in front of Kushina with his newborn daughter in his arms, while Kushina held back the Kyuubi with her chakra chains. Minato looked at his daughter, who was awake with her eyes open in curiosity as she stared into the eyes of the Kyuubi. The Sandaime Hokage was standing in front of Minato...

And the Shinigami floated behind Hiruzen with its hand through his chest...

" Are you sure you want to do this, Hiruzen?" Minato asked worriedly, his eyes staring at the Shinigami. Hiruzen smiled lightly and chuckled.

" Minato, I am a 71-year old man who had just lost his wife with brittle bones and going into senility. Plus, you are the girl's father, and have barely been Hokage for more than a year. So, yes, I will sacrifice my life to make sure you and Kushina live." Hiruzen said, as the Kyuubi's chakra drained into little Mito at an astonishing rate. Minato and Kushina silently cried, watching as their grandfather-figure faded away.

" Live Minato, Kushina. Live on...for the Will of Fire burns brightly in you. Live for the future of...the village...and most...importantly...live for your children..."

As Hiruzen spoke, his voice became weaker and weaker until the last of the Kyuubi chakra faded into Mito.

And with that, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, died with a smile on his face.

" Minato...it's all over..." Kushina spoke softly, but her eyes betrayed her emotions, if the tears running down her cheeks are any indication. Her mind was flooded with emotions, remembering how the old man had shown her around when she arrived in Konoha. He was really nice to her, while everyone else ignored her. Not in a hateful way, but more like they weren't comfortable with her pressence yet. After about a year, the village welcomed her with open arms, and she had even been treated like a big sister by Minato's genin team and other kids, like Anko and Kurenai. But now that the old man is gone, she felt like she had lost a father, but she understood why he gave up his life. She won't let his sacrifice be in vain, especially now that Kyuubi was in her daughter.

"Kushina...Do you think I made the right choice...sealing the Kyuubi into Mito...?" Minato questioned hesitantly. Kushina's eyes softened. She felt her consciousness slip.

"You did...I understand why you did it...I mean, how could you ask a villager to give up their child if you weren't able to sacrifice your own? At least we're...still...here..." Kushina's words became more slurred as the exhaustion finally caught up to her. Her chains slowly receded into her back, as she fell right into Minato's chest. He let her sleep, as his eyes wandered to the child in his arms. He smiled.

"She's right. We're still here."

The barrier dropped, and the ANBU along with Kakashi and Rin rushed in.

"And we'll protect her from anything that tries to harm her."

And with that, Minato fell unconscious with a smile on his face, the child held protectively in his arms.

No one noticed the two ninja leaving the village with an unconscious blonde.

No one knew how much things were going to change in the future.

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by darkness, as he floated in the empty space that was his mind. He floated aimlesly, not knowing how long he had done so. He felt cold, his body felt numb, but on the inside, he felt warmth, spreading through his body. He felt an unbelievable amount of energy running through his veins, threatening to burst from within. He had never felt this way before, but he had read about this feeling in textbooks, even for a six-year old, that was impressive. He knew what this was.

Chakra.

He didn't know why he had it, but he felt _great_. Like he could do anything. Is this how genin feel when they unlocked their chakra for the first time? What was he missing out on? Naruto felt envious of humans, how they can use this energy to do extraordinary things, while he himself was cursed to live without it. Ironic, the son of two of the most powerful shinobi in the world had no chakra. But now he did. But the one question...

What now?

Naruto looked around, examining his surroundings, only to realize that all he could see was darkness, and he felt scared. Why does he have all this power, only to see darkness welcome him with its unforgiving embrace? Is this how he will spend the rest of his li-

"Wow, you're really depressing, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open when he heard someone speak softly in his left ear. He unconsciously let out a powerful, uncontrolled burst of chakra, enveloping everything around him in white. At the same time the very dimension rippled, spreading across the mindscape, shifting into a grassy plain with a clear sky. Naruto heard a soft moan next to him as two arm wrapped around him, and a head resting on his shoulder. He shivered slightly, but relaxed when he realized that whoever this was, they just wanted him to relax. He didn't know how he knew this, but he was always accepting of the world, and he naturally felt at peace when shown any kind of affection.

As for who was hugging him, he saw a little white-haired girl about five-years old leaning against him. She wore a simple white kimono and was barefoot. He sensed a godly amount of chakra coming from her, but strangely, he didn't feel threatened by her presence, in fact, he felt drawn to her. But he noticed some very distinctive features about her.

For starters, she had a tatoo of a ringed eye on her forehead. (A/N: Think Anubis' eye symbol)

She had the Rinnegan, as Naruto had read about.

And she had small rabbit ears poking out of the back of her head.

"Ah, your chakra feels niiice~" She sighed happily. Naruto had never met someone so...innocent, before.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Who are you?"

She laughed lightly, and shifted her body so she sat on his lap, not noticing the poor boy's blush.

"My name..."

Naruto leaned forward slightly.

"...is a secret~!"

Naruto would have face-faulted, if not for the giggling girl on his lap.

"But what I _can_ tell you is that I am the manifestation of your chakra." The girl said. Naruto's face dropped.

"So you don't exist?"

The little girl, as if sensing his distress, smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I exist, but I am the spirit of someone charged by chakra. Think of yourself as a key to a door, with me locked inside. The chakra you have now is my chakra." Naruto's world shattered at those words. This energy...was hers? He never had the chakra in the first place, he just borrowed some from this girl in front of him. Sure, he could still channel it, but that didn't leave out the fact that...that...

This chakra wasn't his.

Naruto broke into tears, as her hands went to his back and hair, stroking both while she soothed him. She understood why he was crying, and felt guilty for getting his hopes up, only to crush it with her words. She found herself crying for him.

"W-Why are you crying, too? I'm nothing special, just a mistake." Naruto saw her tears, and was confused. Why was she crying for him? It was her chakra. Unless...

"You pity me, don't you?! You pity me for not having chakra, and look at me like someone who needs to be protected, like a freak of nature! Well, I don't need your pity." Naruto said coldly. How dare she! She doesn't even know him, and she had the gall to look at him like he was some weak-willed person who need to be protected?! Like she was better than him?!

"No...it's not that, *sniff* Naruto-kun..." Her body was racked with tears, as she took the verbal beating from Naruto.

"I-It's just...I.."

"What, what do you mean?! Explain just what gave you the idea to look at me like you're better than me?!"

"It's..just that I can't stand it...Naruto-kun...How they hurt you, shunned you and beat you...Yet you still keep going...trying to get their attention...How do you deal with it...?" She sobbed, while Naruto looked at her in shock. She wasn't crying out of pity...

She was crying because of his pain. And he just yelled at her. Naruto felt like a jerk, and he didn't like it. So he did the only thing he could do.

The sobbing girl felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, and she instinctively leaned against his chest. Naruto sensed her joy at being accepted, and mentally kicked himself for hurting her.

" I...I'm sorry...you probably hate me now...I didn't want to hurt anyone...I just overreacted. Don't worry, you won't have to deal with me anymore, I'll leave."

Naruto was about to get up, until the girl wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and screamed;

" NO! Don't leave me, please!"

Naruto just held her there, letting her cry it all out. He felt even more guilty when she shivered and sobbed, her chakra fluctuating out of control. She stopped suddenly, and her face turned red when she finally realized just what she was doing. She looked up to see the equally red face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"A-Ano, I still have to tell you why you're h-here..." She stuttered out. Naruto nodded and she practically warped off of him.

"W-Well, this is your mindscape. And as to why you're here, you were knocked unconscious by a Kusa nin." Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"What about my father? Wouldn't he notice his own son being kidnapped from the village?" He asked hopefully. He froze at her next words.

"He never noticed. In fact, he wanted to solidify the treaty between Konoha and Kusa by giving you away." She said without a care in the world. A few seconds later, her eyes widened in realization, and she slapped a hand over her mouth, afraid that she hurt him again.

Naruto's whole world shatterred. How could he do that? His own father gave him away without hesitation to boost the village's reputation! Was he really that worthless to him? Why is he always shoved away?!

_Why am I always unwanted...?_

Naruto didn't cry this time, he simply sat there, despite his tenant shaking him and apologizing profusely. He saw blurs, and everything went white...

* * *

"Hey boss, the brat's waking up."

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, and he blurrily tried to sit up. He couldn't.

Naruto quickly took notice of his surroundings, and he was scared at what he saw.

He was in a laboratory, if the dead bodies, operating tables, and sharp tools any indication. He noticed a man wearing an ANBU uniform with the Kusa symbol on his mask. He was staring at him.

The door behind him opened, and Naruto watched as a pale-skinned man walk in. He had black hair, and yellow, snake-like eyes with purple mascara. He was currently smirking. He promptly ordered the ANBU to leave, who did so after bowing and leaving in a Shunshin. He turned to the frightened boy.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Do you know who I am?"

Naruto shook his head no, but he had the feeling that he saw this man somewhere before.

"My name is Orochimaru."

Naruto's eyes widened, just now realizing how much danger he was in, hearing around the village about the man who defected from Konoha after being discovered doing illegal experiments on civilians, and a few shinobi.

"W-What do you even want with me?" Naruto managed to stutter out. He was going to die. He just knew it.

Orochimaru traced a finger over Naruto's cheek, licking his lips. Naruto shuddered and tried to get away.

(A/N: You and me both, buddy. It actually pains me to write this. *shudder*)

"I simply noticed a strange chakra coming from you, Naruto-kun. Do you know what that chakra is?"

Naruto shook his head no.

"It is the chakra of the first chakra user, Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess. Do you know what that means?"

Naruto barely heard the sannin's question over his own shock.

"It means that you would make the perfect host! Just imagine what I could do with such godly chakra! I will finally achieve immortality, and know every single jutsu in the world!"

Orochimaru then smirked sadistically.

" But first, Naruto-kun...we must run some tests." Oerochimaru walked over to the table full of tools, and picked up a scalpel. He took a towel, and wiped off some dried blood.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I will make sure to keep that body intact."

And thus began the worst nineteen years of his life, as Naruto screamed.

* * *

**[Nineteen Years Later, Konohagakure no Sato]**

In the Hokage's office, Namikaze Minato sat doing paperwork.

_Why did I accept this job again?_, He thought. Minato dropped his pen, and as he reached for it, his hand brushed against a dusty old photo album. Minato picked it up. On the cover read;

_Naruto Uzumaki's Baby Book_

Tears pooled at the edge of his eyes, and he let them fall. He remembered the first six years of Naruto's life, how he was bullied and scorned for not having chakra, and how he(Minato) and Kushina gave him(Naruto) words of 'comfort', without even realizing that they treated Naruto the same way as those who don't scorn him.

With pity.

Minato knew that it would hurt anyone's pride to be treated with pity like you were some helpless weakling, and Naruto had it worse because he couldn't even deny the claim. What made Minato feel truly regretful, was the fact that his son was captured so easily, from right under his nose. Him, the fucking Hokage, did not even notice his own son being kidnapped, and an ANBU mission report came in about a month later saying Naruto was captured by Orochimaru. It has been nineteen years since then, and the Namikaze family had never stopped looking, never given up on him, because they knew. Somehow they just knew that Naruto was still alive. And the worst part...

He gave him away. No regards for his feelings, no thought put into his decisions, he just gave away his own son to solidify a measly treaty with a village that could've destroyed them when the Kyuubi attack was stopped. So, to appease the village calling out for his blood, he gave away his chakraless son.

_I am a horrible father._ Minato thought. His mind wandered off to his now nineteen-year old daughter Mito, who was a splitting image of Kushina, except she had platinum blonde hair instead of bright red. Kushina was at first put off with this, but accepted that her daughter was beautiful anyways. Minato and Kushina told her everything,_ everything_ they knew about Naruto, from his childhood to their mistakes. Mito, apparently, had also inherited the Uzumaki's trademark protectiveness of their family because she didn't talk to them for two whole months after that. She could never act cold to them, no, her hyperactive personality just couldn't handle that, but that didn't mean she couldn't ignore them. Mito was a loving gir-no, _woman_, at heart, and when she heard the stories about her brother, she had immediately fallen for him. She didn't seem to care if it was incest, because it is only incest if you had a sibling relationship. That is not the case here. So she gladly helped them in their search for her lost brother, making sure to check every single one of Orochimaru's bases until she dropped from exhaustion. But her sheer determination kept her going.

She, along with her best friends Sasuke and Hinata, had run into Orochimaru on a mission to capture his best henchman, Kabuto Yakushi. Mito had almost exploded in rage when she saw the man responsible for her brother's disappearance. What sent her over the edge was what he had told her on the bridge.

" Your name is Uzumaki Mito, correct? Ah, the younger sister to Uzumaki Naruto, I see. Oh how I enjoyed his screams as I cut him open. He just kept screaming until he went silent and took his 'check ups' like a good boy.""

Mito had unleashed four tails of Kyuubi's chakra on him after that. Sasuke and Hinata were mortified, and Sasuke, after hearing what had happened to his role model, had awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan in a fit of rage. Hinata was severely injured by Mito after she tried to calm her down. It seemed to do the trick, as Mito had released her transformation right afterwards. Sasuke had fought and killed Kabuto, after using a well-placed Amaterasu to turn his body to ash. Orochimaru escaped, but left Mito with a 'prize'.

That prize being the location of her brother.

* * *

" Ah, Mito. I see you have returned from your mission. Report." Minato said to his daughter, his chin resting on his folded hands. inwardly, he was concerned, because Mito appeared distraught, yet overjoyed at the same time. He wanted to know why.

" Hai, tou-san. We have successfully located Kabuto Yakushi, but Sasuke-san here had killed him before we could extract information," Mito glared at Sasuke for a second, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. ", Orochimaru had showed up with him."

Sasuke continued with the report.

" We battled Orochimaru, but he had provoked Mito on a sore subject that had sent her into a fit of rage, drawing out four tails of the Kyuubi's chakra. She lunged at Orochimaru, and had fired off a Bijuudama that destroyed most of the forest."

Minato looked at Mito, who looked ashamed of her actions. He was curious to what Orochimaru had said to make her angry. Mito never got angry, unless...

" He said something about Naruto, didn't he?" Minato said flatly, getting his answer in the form of a wince. He couldn't blame her, because her would have done the very same if he had been in her position.

" Mito severely injured Hinata in her Kyuubi-fied rage, luckily Mito healed her afterwards. Orochimaru escaped, but left Mito with information that she has not told us as of yet. That reminds me," Sasuke turned to Mito.", What the hell _did_ he tell you to make you wait until we came back to tell us?" Sasuke asked. Minato, Hinata, and a hidden Kushina Uzumaki perked up when Mito choked on her own breath.

" He...he..."

" What did he tell you, Mito?" Minato asked as Kushina revealed herself.

" Yes, what did he say, musume?" Kushina asked, ignoring the look of surprise on Sasuke's and Hinata's faces. Mito choked again, tears falling from her eyes.

Okay, now Minato _really_ wanted to know what he said to get her like this.

" He told me where Naruto-nii is located!" She finally screamed.

Silence filled the room. Minato and Kushina's reactions, if someone walked into the room, would have been priceless. Their faces looked like a perfect imitation of a fish, mouth gaping, eyes widened, the works. Kushina's body shook as she began to cry. Her sochi...she finally knows where he is...she can finally make up all those years of ignorance to him...she stopped. Orochimaru had him for nineteen years. Nineteen years of doing Kami-knows-what to him.

Nineteen years of experimenting on her sochi...

" M-Mito...are you sure...?! Are you sure he was telling the truth...?" Minato asked shakily, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders. She cried. She couldn't do this. But she had to finish it.

" Yes...I smelled two other scents on Orochimaru. One was a scent similar to my own, and the other was almost the same, but it smelled more foul, it was more dense...like blood..." She said, tears falling freely as she explained to her parents what she heard and smelled. Minato and Kushina froze, not believing what they were hearing.

Kushina felt devastated. That snake bastard had experimented on her sochi for nineteen years...

She was gonna kill him.

She was gonna make him pay.

The rest of the room shared her thoughts, because Sasuke's Mangekyo activated, Hinata's Byakugan flared, and Minato was clenching his Raijin Kunai so tightly, it began to crack...

" Mito...everyone..." Minato began, hair shadowing his eyes. Everyone looked at him, finally recovering from their shock.

" I am assigning everyone in this room an S-rank mission...Objective: Find Naruto, and bring him home!" Minato said with conviction. They knew how serious this was, judging by the narrowing of Kushina's eyes. Sasuke and Hinata stiffened, they knew the seriousness of this mission, and with the chance to find their role model, they were going to give it everything they had to see it through. But what was this feeling of foreboding that they felt?

* * *

Five blurs zipped through the branches of Kusa no Kuni eastern forests, adredaline pumping through their veins. They could see a clearing up ahead, and through the bushes jumped Mito Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kushina Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi had begged to tag along when the news of the mission reached his ears. He wanted to see the boy that he had done so much to. He felt disgusted with himself, never spending time with him when all he wanted was a friend. Kakashi never hurt him in general, but the lack of attention must have hurt worse than any kunai wound. Now that he knew where Naruto was, he was going to try to make it up to him. And after hearing what Orochimaru did to him, he wanted to go ape-shit on the snake.

"Kushina-senpai, how much longer will it take to meet up with the ANBU squad stationed at the base?" Kakashi asked. None of them were overly exhausted, but even they were starting to feel the effects of fatigue.

Hey, that's what you get when you jump from tree to tree at 160 miles an hour for two days straight, guys.

" Not long. We should arrive in about another fifteen minutes or so." Kushina replied. She is used to traveling at these speeds, as was Kakashi, but she wasn't used to going so long without even stopping to replenish chakra.

" I can't wait to meet my nii-san..." Mito mumbled. Kushina smiled, despite the situation. She was glad that her daughter held so much affection for Naruto, and she hoped that Mito's calm aura would be able to help with whatever mental state Naruto was in. Kushina knew about Mito's feelings, and she acknowledged them. Incest was practiced a lot in clans with major bloodlines like the Hyuuga or the Uchiha. Plus, Mito and Naruto never grew up together to build a brother-sister relationship, so why not try the next best thing?

Kushina grinned wickedly. She was a freaking genius.

(A/N: YEAH RIGHT!)

" Guys, I smell blood." Sasuke suddenly spoke out of the blue. Kakashi sniffed the air. He cringed a little.

" Sasuke's right. And judging by how dense the scent is, there's a lot of it."

Kushina tensed. Could it be the ANBU squad?

" Kushina-sensei, the four chakra signatures I was keeping track of suddenly disappeared. I would've missed it had it not been for my Byakugan." Hinata pitched in.

Kushina was worried. The ANBU squad that was stationed at Orochimaru's old hideout had been killed. But Orochimaru couldn't have been there, so could it have been Kabuto?

_No, Kabuto wouldn't have left Orochimaru unguarded, especially in the state he is in. But who could have the skill to take out an entire ANBU squad?_, Kushina thought. Kakashi was on the same line of thought.

" Wait. I picked up something else. The signatures had all disappeared at the same time." Hinata strained her eyes a little. Sasuke turned to her.

" They have been killed simultaneously? That takes skill." He said. Hinata shook her head.

" No. They were killed at the _exact _same time. The chakra had burst outwards, from the looks of it. Almost like they were blown up from the inside out. What's weird is that the leftover chakra had remained for a few seconds, but then turned it a bright blue, almost white ball. Almost like a flame."

Kushina and Kakashi shared worried looks. To kill an entire ANBU squad simultaneously was not unheard of, but it was never done it that kind of way.

"Wait, are you sure you saw a blue flame-like ball?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded and Sasuke closed his eyes with his chin resting in his cupped hand, as if deep in thought.

" Sasuke, do you know something about this?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke shook his head furiously, snapping out of whatever daydream he must have had. He turned to Kakashi and ran a hand through his raven locks.

" It's blurry, but I remember seeing something similar with my Sharingan. It happened eight years ago, so I don't remember much of it." Sasuke said in an uncharacteristic stoic tone, taking note of the seriousness of the situation. The group stared at him for a few seconds, before a sudden explosion in the distance broke the silence. The gang covered their eyes to prevent dust from entering due to the massive shockwave produced. Hinata's eyes suddenly bled, and she deactivated her Byakugan while screaming and clutching her head.

" Hinata!" Mito, Kushina, and Sasuke yelled. Hinata fell on her knees, trembling in...fear?

" Hey, Hinata! Are you alright?!" Mito frantically asked.

" Her eyes are bleeding and she's clutching her head in pain. Does she look okay?!" Sasuke sarcastically replied, earning him a bonk on the head from Kushina.

"So much...chakra...!" Hinata breathed out. Kushina and Kakashi exchanged worried glances. This is bad.

You see, when a Hyuuga looks directly at a massive chakra source, it disorients them. To overcome this, they build up a resistance to it. But when hit with a bright flash of chakra, they are left dazed no matter how much resistance you have. But this only happens at point-blank range, and out of all the Hyuuga, Hinata is second best in flash resistance, only topped by her father. But Hinata was standing over 1200 meters away, so this option is punched off the list. So that only leaves one option.

The chakra signature was so big, it made her brain involuntarily deactivate her Byakugan, since it couldn't comprehend such insane amounts of chakra. This clashed with the chakra running through her ocular veins, making that chakra burn out. The sudden loss of chakra in such a sensitive organ had made her eyes bleed, which shouldn't happen.

Medical lesson over, let's get back to the story.

" Kushina-senpai..."

" I know, Kakashi-kun. I know." Kushina turned to her team.

"We need to investigate this chakra signature. Hinata, can you move?" Kushina asked her injured teammate. Hinata smiled weakly, and wobbled to her feet.

" I can still keep going, Kushina-sensei." Hinata said.

" No."

Everyone looked at Sasuke, who had a stern look on his face.

" We have been tree hopping for two days straight. And if this is who I think it is, then we need as much chakra as we can recover, Kushina-sensei. Otherwise, we're screwed." Sasuke points out. Kushina noticed that he had a point. A simple soldier pill will only replenish half of their chakra for a few seconds, then leave them vulnerable for an attack.

" Alright. We will camp out here, tonight. Sasuke has a point, if this person is an enemy, then we need as much chakra as we can replenish. Sasuke grab some firewood, Hinata, help musume set up the tents." The three Jounin nodded and got to work. Kushina sat on a large tree root. Kakashi noticed her stress and offered his company.

" Kakashi...do you really think we can find Naruto?" Kushina asked tiredly, staring into the now setting sun. Kakashi was surprised at her sudden question, but gave an answer.

" It depends, Kushina-senpai. How badly do you want to find him?" Kakashi asked.

" More than anything."

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Then you'll find him. I'll make for damn sure you do."

"I'm married and I'm not into little boys, Kakashi."

" Kushina-senpai!"

* * *

The next morning came, and the Retrieval Team had arrived at a gruesome sight. There was blood everywhere. No organs, no detached limbs. Nothing. Just blood and some whitish-blue flame-like orbs floating above the puddles.

Wait, what?

Sasuke's eyes widened when Mito reached out to touch one. He immediately slapped her hand away, earning him a glare. He countered it with his own and shouted;

" You don't go touching foreign objects!" _Especially this one..._, He added as an afterthought.

" No doubt about it, this is definitely _her_ doing..." Sasuke muttered. Kushina turned to him.

" You know who did this?" Sasuke nodded.

" She is known as the Lunar Goddess, Medusa Gorgon." Mito and Hinata gasped.

" A g-goddess?!" They both yelled, their thoughts taking a weird turn as they pictured an all-powerful creature or beautiful woman in noble clothing. Sasuke sweatdropped, because he could actually see the thought cloud. He pulled out his Bingo Book.

"Not a _real_ goddess, you two. It's just a title, even though she is insanely strong. She is a part of a developing gang of four kunoichi called the Four Goddesses." Sasuke explained. Mito's eyes widened, but stars immediately formed in them. Strong kunoichi were a rarity these days, and hearing how four crazy strong kunoichi banded together to build this group, she felt her excitement grow. Sasuke stared at her.

" Anyways, they are four of the most powerful kunoichi to ever exist, being some of the few SS-rank Shinobi on the continent. But what sets them apart from other Shinobi, though, is their unique chakra." Sasuke continued, ignoring the looks of shock from his team. He walked up to the sphere of whitish-blue energy and flared his chakra, getting a pulse in response. He nodded and turned back to the confused faces of his teammates.

" Oh, I forgot to explain this, my bad. They have a unique chakra signature that defies the very laws of reality itself. What I mean by this is that their chakra has certain effects on the body when they kill someone. You notice that there are no bodies, just these spheres, right?" He got nods in response.

" Well, this is the effect of Medusa's chakra. When she kills someone, the body disintegrates into chakra, that forms a thin layer over their soul, giving it a form that mortals can see. Which means that these are the souls of the ANBU we're looking at." Sasuke finished. By now the group was slack-jawed, but they quickly regained their composure. The proof was right in front of them. Besides, they live in a world where humans control the elements and animals were capable of speech. Being given a logical explanation of special chakra wasn't that much of a stretch.

"Alright, that's enough talking for now. There is a chance that Naruto is here, so why don't we check out to see if it's true?" Sasuke said, turning and walking into the base. The others quickly followed.

"Wow, this is creepy..." Mito said hugging Hinata for comfort.

What? She's afraid of ghosts and the dark. A little pathetic for a newly minted Jounin, but hey, she's an Uzumaki. They do weird things.

Sasuke glanced behind him, and grinned at Hinata.

" I bet you're enjoying yourself, aren't you? Yes you are, don't give me that look." Sasuke teased, grinning at Hinata's blushing face. He was well aware of the tension in the atmosphere, so he did the only thing he could to ease that tension. Teasing Hinata on her slightly lesbian feelings for Mito. Feelings that Mito knows nothing about. Sasuke chuckled to himself. That girl was hopeless. He turned back ahead, only to notice a glint in the corner of his eyes. He called Kakashi over, so that he can help solidify the evidence.

" Kakashi, what is this?" Sasuke asked, crouching down to the level of the object. Kakashi cleared away some dust, and stared at it.

" Looks like a latch to an underground facility. But my Sharingan sees it as a blue object."

" Could it be made of chakra?"

" That's the most likely answer."

" Hey, what did you two find?" Kushina asked. They heard a gasp behind them. They turned to look at Mito, who face was pale.

" Naruto's scent is strongest down there... Kyuubi-tan told me that she smells a familiar presence, but she can't trace it." Mito said, not noticing that Kushina opened the latch and went down. Sasuke nudged Mito, and guided her down the latch, Hinata following.

* * *

When they made it to the bottom, they were suddenly hit with intense pressure, weighing them to the ground. It passed soon after, coming back in small pulses, almost like a beating heart. Or was that the nervousness they felt? Mito saw a glow at the end of the hallway, and quickly ran to the door, followed by Kushina. Hinata and Sasuke followed behind, their Doujutsu active to make sure their were no traps. Kakashi soon followed behind them, keeping an eye on his surroundings.

Mito burst through the door, entering a large dome-like area. It stretched Half a mile long, the ceiling being six meters above the ground. There were blue lines streaking across the walls, flowing upwards into a central point in the middle of the ceiling. The lines met to form a circle on the ceiling shining blue light onto the floor below.

There was a person sitting on the floor in the middle of the light, or rather a person sitting and another person guarding them. The figure standing between them and the second figure wore a cloak with a hood, shadowing their eyes. They were yellowish-green and snake-like. They immediately noticed the figure was female, judging by her adequate-sized breasts. She stared at them, frowning.

" Who are you?" The woman asked. Kushina stepped forward.

" We are shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato, and we are searching for Naruto Uzumaki. I am Kushina Uzumaki, the captain of this squad. We don't mean anyone any harm." Kushina said with her hands up. The woman ignored her in favor of turning to Sasuke, who was staring at her with a grin. She returned it with a small smile.

" My, my. How you have grown, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke grinned back at her.

" Hey, I was never able to thank you for what you did for me in the park eight years ago."

"You know her, Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah. Let me introduce you. These are my friends, Hinata Hyuuga, Mito Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and my sensei, Kushina Uzumaki." Sasuke introduced. The woman smirked.

" You wont introduce me? Disrespectful brat." She muttered.

" Oh yeah. Guys, this is Medusa Gorgon, the Lunar Goddess in the Bingo Book." Sasuke finished. Both he and Medusa took pleasure in the looks of complete shock on the faces of Kakashi, Mito, Hinata, and Kushina. Sasuke was immediately bombarded with questions.

"YOU KNOW MEDUSA GORGON?!" They all yelled. Both chuckled and Medusa turned to Sasuke.

" They are quite the rowdy bunch, Sasuke-san." Medusa said. Mito then went all up in her face with stars in her eyes.

" Fight me!" She yelled. Sasuke pulled her away, earning a whine from Mito. Medusa chuckled, while Kakashi tensed. He knew that he and Kushina stood no chance against this woman. The question was if she was ally or enemy. But judging from how familiar she was with Sasuke, he could say she was friendly, but still. She was an unknown.

" You are looking for Naruto Uzumaki?" Medusa asked. Mito looked at her with a scared, but determined face.

" You know where he is?!" Mito questioned. Medusa nodded. This caught everyone's attention. Medusa was about to respond when a voice interrupted her sentence.

" Are these friends of yours, Medusa?"

Medusa turned to a a blondish-white haired male behind her. His face was impassive, as his gaze turns to a shocked-looking Kushina. Her hands were cupped over her mouth as fresh tears leaked from her eyes. She muttered the man's name. A name that sent the others into shock.

" Naruto..."

* * *

** Done with the first chapter! How was it? Good? Bad? Too informative? Talk to me!**

** Yeah, so as you noticed, there are elements from other anime in this story. But in order to integrate them into the Narutoverse, I tweaked the concepts of their respective anime, hence the explanation about the Hyuuga's eyes and the souls of the ANBU. About Sword Art Online and Bleach, that will come later. You don't necessarily have to know these anime to read this story, but I highly recommend you watch them or at least do a little research. I will only bring a single character from each anime, two at most. Like I said, Naruto will be Godlike, but he won't fight much because the term 'godlike' is severely underrated these days. Guys, being able to blow up planets or have some other kind of destructive power doesn't automatically make you God. Can he reshape the universe? Control time and space? Create alternate realities? Control matter and people, or literally wipe out their existence entirely? NO. Because a god or gods can do freaking anything. Simply swinging around a sentiment sword or blasting the crap out of everything doesn't count as 'anything'. It just makes him badass.**

** My verbal rant aside, I hope this story interests you, because this is freaking hard for me to do.**

** Naruto: *comes in panting like a dog***

** Naruto...why are you shirtless...?**

** Naruto:*blushes and looks at an equally red-faced Kaguya***

**...**

**...**

**O.O**

** YOU GUYS ACTUALLY DID THAT OF ALL THINGS?!**

**Please tell me you didn't do it on the couch...**

** Kaguya: We actually did it all over the house. We wanted to experiment with our relationship.**

** Naruto:*muttering* More like you threw me down and kissed me...**

**Aaaarrrggh...*drags a palm down his face slowly, takes a deep breath***

** Okay...okay, I can deal with that. I just have to clean it before the rest of our little gang gets here-**

**?: Until who gets here, exactly? *snicker***

** M-Medusa?! It wasn't me, I swear!**

**Medusa: Oh, so the magazines I saw under your bed were theirs too, hmmm?**

***Naruto and Kaguya stare wide-eyed at me***

**I'M A GROWING BOY, DAMMIT!**

** Anyways, more will be explained later on, so stay tuned for the next chapter in September! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Failed

**Hello, my readers! I am back with another chapter of this story, and I am currently thinking of killing a certain cat right now...*eye twitch***

**Blair: But Tsuki-kuuuun! Look at all these cute pictures of you! My favorite is this one!*holds up a picture, my face turns red***

**ahem, ANYWAY, the second guest from Soul Eater has just arrived, and her name is-*gets cut off by a massive chest slamming into my face***

**Blair: Hi! My name is Blair! Oh, BTW, I'm a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power! But people always say I'm a witch! Muuuu~!**

**B-Blair...can't breathe...GET OFF ME, DAMMIT!**

**Blair: Meanie!**

**Where the heck are Naruto, Kaguya, and Medusa, anyways?**

***hears laughter coming from living room, comes in seeing the mentioned characters sitting on the couch with a book in their hands***

**What the hell are you guys doing?! THAT'S MY IDEA BOOK! GIVE IT BACK! *jumps on Medusa***

**Medusa: Aaahh, Tsuki, I didn't know you were such a pervert...*smiles seductively* I was just explaining to Naruto here his role in a lemon that appears later on. And he seems to have passed out right in the middle of my explanation. Could ****you be a dear and wake him up?**

**Okay, fine. *turns to the readers***

**Sorry guys, I must be wasting your time here. Go on and read the chapter. I have a certain blond to deal with here, and find out if Medusa's been corrupted by Blair.**

**Blair: Hey!**

** Oh yeah, Team 7's clothing;**

**Sasuke has the clothing of his "Road to Ninja" alter-ego.**

** Hinata has the clothing of her Shippuden self, with two sais strapped to her hip.**

**Kakashi, Kushina, and Mito wear Jounin attire.**

* * *

_Previously on Omnipresence..._

"_YOU KNOW MEDUSA GORGON?!" They all yelled. Both chuckled and Medusa turned to Sasuke._

_" They are quite the rowdy bunch, Sasuke-san." Medusa said. Mito then went all up in her face with stars in her eyes._

_" Fight me!" She yelled. Sasuke pulled her away, earning a whine from Mito. Medusa chuckled, while Kakashi tensed. He knew that he and Kushina stood no chance against this woman. The question was if she was ally or enemy. But judging from how familiar she was with Sasuke, he could say she was friendly, but still. She was an unknown._

_" You are looking for Naruto Uzumaki?" Medusa asked. Mito looked at her with a scared, but determined face._

_" You know where he is?!" Mito questioned. Medusa nodded. This caught everyone's attention. Medusa was about to respond when a voice interrupted her sentence._

_" Are these friends of yours, Medusa?"_

_Medusa turned to a a blondish-white haired male behind her. His face was impassive, as his gaze turns to a shocked-looking Kushina. Her hands were cupped over her mouth as fresh tears leaked from her eyes. She muttered the man's name. A name that sent the others into shock._

_" Naruto..."_

* * *

Kushina currently had many emotions running through her brain all at once.

Sadness.

Regret.

Self-Loathing.

Shock.

Joy.

These emotions had appeared the very second her son made himself known. She wanted to cry out in joy, to hug her son and apologize for everything. But when he arrived, the words didn't come out. Just his name.

Why? Why can't she say anything? Her son is standing right there, right in front of her eyes, but she froze the minute he appeared. But she knew why. She saw the damage nineteen years of experiments did to the boy. No, she reminded herself. This was no boy. This was a fully grown man who had seen too much in his years of life. Far too much.

" Nii-san..." Mito breathed, her expression matching Kushina's. This is him. Her brother. The man she worked so hard to find was here, in front of her. Mito took a step forward, a step that broke the rest of the group out of their shock. Kakashi looked at Kushina, who stood frozen. Sasuke and Hinata stared at their idol in awe. So this is Naruto Uzumaki...

Medusa arched an eyebrow, taking notice of the similarities between Naruto and Mito. Judging from their reactions, they must have done something to him, and now they have the chance to apologize...

" Do you know them, Naruto?" Medusa asked. Naruto turned to her. He nodded.

" That is my younger sister, Mito. Kushina is my mother. Kakashi Hatake I do not know well. The other two I do not know at all." Naruto said, emotionlessly. Mito stopped in her tracks, her heart almost breaking at the dead tone in his voice. What had Orochimaru _done_ to him...?

Kakashi looked down in shame, knowing full well that it was his own fault that he didn't get to know Naruto.

Sasuke gulped. Well, better not fuck up the introductions...

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am honored to be in your presence, Naruto-sama." Sasuke said bowing. Hinata quickly introduced herself in the same way, bowing meekly. She cursed herself for losing face in front of someone so impor-

" Why do you bow to me? I am not your superior." Naruto said in the same tone, but with a little more firmness. Sasuke and Hinata were surprised. Well, more Hinata than Sasuke. Sasuke had met Medusa in the park when he was eleven years old. He remembered how he had been traveling with Itachi for a midnight stroll that day, until he got seperated from his older brother. He was wandering around the park calling his brothers name, but he was attacked by a Kumo spy. After the failed attempt at getting the Byakugan many years ago, the Sandaime Raikage tried to go after the Uchiha clan members, hoping to get an even more powerful Doujutsu. The ANBU that were supposed to be guarding him were drugged with sleeper pills used in the Second Shinobi War due to Konoha security being lax. Years of peace can do that. Anyways, before Sasuke could be kidnapped, Medusa appeared out of nowhere and struck the spy with a blackish-purple arrow of energy. From what she had told Sasuke, she called them 'Vector Arrows." Sasuke had thanked her, but Medusa told him that her master, Naruto, had ordered her to intercept the spy and protect Sasuke. That, coupled with the many stories exaggerated by Mito, led Sasuke to see Naruto as a role model, someone he wanted to be like. When he got older, that dream changed to wanting to surpass Naruto. He was about to tell the Hokage, but Medusa had sworn him to secrecy. Sasuke, even as a child, is a man(boy?) of honor, just like his father, but kind and laid-back like his mom. So he kept it as one of his most kept secrets. He told Mikoto, though.

And believe it or not, the Uchiha clan loved Naruto, not out of pity, but out of a fierce love to protect the defenseless boy. His loving and accepting nature had completely won them over, which is why Naruto wasn't like Gaara back then.

So when Naruto had told them not to bow, Sasuke was confused and in awe at the same time. Why is he so emotionless? Better yet, who knew he was so humble?

Then he felt it. Hell, they all felt it. The overwhelming pressure that came from Naruto, rolling off him in waves. Sasuke shivered. The presence didn't feel cold, but it wasn't warm, either. It just felt...there. The complete lack of 'taste' in his energy made Sasuke dizzy, as his brain couldn't identify the presence, so it both accepted and rejected the presence by letting it literally wander in all directions in Sasuke's head. The fluids in his body ran slower, his ears rang, his eyes began to blur, his skin felt numb, and his stomach rolled. He had to get away, and judging from Hinata's knees starting to buckle, and the Uzumaki duo starting to sway, they felt it too.

" What's the matter? There is no need to feel afraid of his presence, Sasuke, Konoha nin. This is just Naruto's presence in your mind. You are unconsciously trying to reject his presence, and this clashes with your chakra flow. Just let go of your hold on your chakra." Medusa explained, backing up and slightly leaning on Naruto. Not even she was completely unaffected by his presence, but she was affected in the "good" way. Mito got up slowly, and stopped channeling the chakra in her feet that she used to stand up from the pressure waves earlier. She was immediately hit by a warm, pleasurable feeling, not knowing that Naruto's unknown energy was softly caressing her submissive and loving chakra. She let out a soft moan that luckily no one else heard. Everyone except Naruto, who stared at her blankly for a few seconds out of the corner of his vision, then looked away. He knew Mito was the sensor of the group, so he expected something different to happen to her. But he couldn't figure out why she had this reaction. Kushina had a similar reaction, but it was much smaller than Mito's.

_Sochi..., _Kushina thought with a tearful smile. It seems that his chakra still had a feeling to it...

...

...Wait...

_HE HAS CHAKRA!_, Kushina mentally shouted. Inside her mind, a chibi Kushina was bouncing around in her head, jumping for joy. But Kushina's Shinobi side quickly took over.

_But how does Naruto have chakra? Back in the village, he didn't have a chakra network. Could it have developed when he got older? No, there was nothing to develop in the first place, so how could he have created his own chakra pathways? _Kushina racked her brain for answers, trying to shed light on Naruto's unknown situation. But she came up with nothing. Then her mind drifted to Orochimaru. At least the teme did something good.

"Onii-chan..." Mito mumbled, stumbling towards Naruto in a trance.

" No, Mito! Don't!" Kakashi shouted, trying to stop Mito by grabbing her arm, but Medusa grabbed his own. She shook her head lightly.

" Don't worry, Naruto won't do anything. And judging by the girl's mental state, she needs this." Medusa soothed. Kakashi hesitated, but retracted his arm and nodded reluctantly.

Mito stopped right in front of Naruto, staring into his blank blue eyes with her teary violet ones.

" Is it really you...Onii-chan?" Mito said softly, her eyes watering. Her answer came in the form of Naruto's eyes softening.

" Yes...hello, imouto-chan(dear little sister)." Naruto said. Mito saw that his lips didn't move, so she must have heard it from the mental connection she had to Kyuubi.

"**You're right, Mito-chan. I feel his presence in the mental connection we have. I'm not sure how he did this, though. I guess it had something to do with you accepting him into your mind. Whatever probed your pathways, it wasn't chakra. He has chakra, more than I do, actually. But I can't shake the feeling that it's familiar, somehow...**"**  
**

Kyuubi's explanations went unheard as Mito was rooted to the floor. She was just so happy right now...so why did she feel like she was falling?

Her body finally gave away to Naruto's immense chakra, and she fell forward. She would have hit the floor, had it not been for the pair of arms wrapping around her, holding her protectively. She unconsciously snuggled into Naruto's chest.

"Nii-sama..." Mito mumbled, snuggling deeper. She could feel his aura more clearly now, and the minute it hit her own, she fell into bliss. Kyuubi felt it too, and she caught her hand before it went into an inappropriate area. Kyuubi fell to her hands and knees, panting. Her more animalistic side telling her to find a way out of the seal, and mate with Naruto. Her more rational side, though, overpowered the feeling, and instead asked questions. What is this? Where is the energy coming from?

"_**It's not coming from Naruto's chakra, it's coming from Naruto**_** himself!**" Kyuubi thought. But that's impossible. The only person with the same aura was...

"**The old man... It can't be...HIS chakra...!**" Kyuubi said out loud.

" Huh? Who's the old man, Kyuubi-chan?" Mito suddenly said from behind her. Kyuubi snapped out of her daze and addressed Mito.

"** Nothing, Mito-chan. Just took a trip down memory lane, that's all._ Even though I've yet to clarify the situation. This will need a thorough_ investigation.**" Kyuubi added as an afterthought. Mito was confused at her tenant's weird behavior, but left it alone.

" Okay, Kyuubi-chan. But if you need to talk to me about_ anything_, anything at all, just talk to me, okay?" Mito strained the word 'anything', blatantly showing her suspicion. Hey, she's innocent, not stupid. After all, she's still a kunoichi. Mito's form disappeared from the mind scape, leaving Kyuubi in worry as she turned to look at a small, growing orb of ethereal light that Mito hadn't noticed. It was floating just above the large lake in the middle of her den, letting out sparks of pitch-black sharpened lightning that disappeared and reappeared in a random but similar arc every millisecond. It looked...kind of badass in Kyuubi's eyes. Her attention was not drawn to the orb, however. It was what was inside it that worried her. Inside the orb, was a small girl with black hair, black, ethereal eyes, and was dressed in "Gothic Lolita" style clothing. The lightning, when closely inspected, wasn't really lightning at all. At the end of each arc of lightning, was a pitch-black skeletal snake head that seemed to coil around her figure.

(A/N: For those of you who watch Highschool DxD, you know who this is, people. Overkill, I know.)

" **Who are you?**" Kyuubi asked. The girl, who seemed to notice her presence, turned her head to stare at Kyuubi. Kyuubi felt godly amounts of chak-energy-_something_ coming from the girl, greatly overpowering her own vast amounts of chakra. Whoever or whatever this was, it was a threat. The gothic loli spoke.

"I...have come to give you a message." The girl said. The red hairs at the back of Kyuubi's neck stood on end. Her red silk kimono disappeared to be replaced by a blood-themed Jounin uniform, fit with ANBU pants and a beautiful katana strapped to her left hip. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed when the mysterious girl's hand came up, closing into a fist. Kyuubi only saw a brief flash before her instincts screamed at her to dodge. She jumped to the left, and the girl's closed hand flexed outwards, as if she was flicking something. A blackish-purple blast of energy shot past Kyuubi, shooting out of the cave and into the mountain ranges a few kilometers away. Only a second passed, before a thunderous explosion occured. Kyuubi turned to look at it, the massive dome of blackish-purple energy fading into ash and falling debris. Kyuubi turned back to the girl, only to find her, and the orb, gone. Kyuubi heard a lasting whisper, before silence ensued.

" The red fox shall be swallowed in the infinite sea of Omnipresence, and the Gods shall reshape this world, twisting it into everlasting peace. Head these words, Kyuubi no Kitsune. For the Omnipresent Nonexistence will change this world, and shed his light on the darkness left behind." The whispers faded, leaving a fearful Kyuubi. What broke her out of the shock was the shockwave of the explosion finally reaching the cave. Kyuubi's body flew into the wall, sliding down until she hit the ground.

_** The shockwave alone sent me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, flying...who...what **_**is_ that girl...and those words she said earlier..._**

Kyuubi's thoughts drifted to the final message. She shuddered.

_** Mito-chan...I only hope that you can survive the upcoming threat...because I hold great doubt that we can defeat**_** it.**

Kyuubi never noticed the massive gaping hole that was quickly spreading from the aftershock of the explosion, or the poisonous dark purple cracks in the ceiling of the cave. She never noticed before she looked up, as the cave began to collapse...

* * *

Kakashi stared at the scene in front of him in shock. His senpai lay against the wall, Her skull smashed into it in a violent display of blood and brain matter. His students were on the floor, dead, Sasuke bleeding from his left eye, Hinata only a few feet away, lying in a pool of her own blood. Mito lay dead in Naruto's arms, no wounds or injury, her mind simply shattered. Kakashi himself was held a foot off the ground by his face, Medusa stared at him slightly coldly, holding a thick, arrow-shaped black broadsword with purple outlining...

..buried deep in his chest.

" You shouldn't have done that."

A second person stood over Sasuke's dead body, spinning a pumpkin in her hand.

How could this happen?

Why did he ignore Medusa's warning? How could he have been so weak? Was it because he was a Shinobi? A tool for his village? Was it arrogance? Kakashi Hatake didn't know why he tried to attack Naruto, but he did know when he was outclassed. The blade in his chest was proof of that. When had this simple search and rescue become a death battle...

_Flashback: Five Minutes Ago_

_" What happened to Mito?!" Hinata shouted, looking at her unconscious best friend. Naruto simply held Mito, his eyes holding nothing in them. _

_"Answer me, dammit!" Hinata continued to shout, her worry overpowering her sense of rationality. Naruto looked at her._

_" She's taking a nap I doubt she will wake up from." Naruto said. Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened, but Hinata suddenly pulled out one of her sais and charged Naruto, who stared blankly at her. _

_"Hinata! Don't-"_

_SQUELCH!_

_Time seemed to freeze as a blackish-purple arrow shot through Hinata's chest, followed by seven more. The arrows came from Medusa's back, who had her head turned slightly in Hinata's direction, one of her pupils staring coldly at Hinata's skewered body._

_The air seemed to bend outwards in Hinata's direction. It could only be described as a "bump" that suddenly appeared in midair. The "bump" exploded in a small, but powerful shockwave, sending Hinata's dead body crashing into the ground, sliding against the floor with a violent dust trail until eventually stopping, blood pooling around her. Sasuke's and Kushina's eyes widened, but only for a second as they jumped into action. _

_"AMATERASU!" Sasuke shouted, bloody tears pooling out of his eyes at both his friends' deaths and the strain of using an inexperienced Mangekyou. The black flames of the Sun Goddess shoot out of his left eye, the large arrow of death holding proof to the amount of power he pooled into the attack. The arrow raced forward, until a large Jack'O Lantern came out of nowhere and took the attack. The explosive technique was sucked into it's mouth, turning the large pumpkin black, before it returned to orange. Sasuke stared at the Jack'O Lantern in shock, before his instincts forced his body to pull out the chokuto strapped to his waist. And not a second too soon, because his blade slashed through another pumpkin. This one was much smaller, lacked a mouth, and was noticebly a few shades lighter then the other one. The two pumpkin halves spiraled in midair as a result of it's path being split in two. Sasuke jumped away, as the two halves went off in a small bang. Sasuke looked in the direction where the pumpkins came from, but stopped in his tracks. _

_A cat._

_It was a cartoonish-looking black cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail, but it wore a black witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face._

_ 'What's a cat doing here?' He wondered. The cat disappeared in a poof of smoke, obscuring the new figure from his vision. A blur shot through the smoke heading straight for him. He brought up his sword, and blocked a claw._

_' What the hell?'_

_Sasuke looked down at the clawed hand. On further inspection, the claws belonged to a human hand, and a slender arm. His mind clouded slightly as he stared at what he thought were the biggest pair of breasts he has ever seen. _

_Obviously, he's never met Tsunade._

_ His felt a finger curl under his chin, pulling his face up to stare at the violet-haired beauty with alluring orange catlike eyes. The female stranger leaned into his ear whispering;_

_" My eyes are up here, Ducky-chan." _

_Sasuke bristled and jumped away. Normally, he would have exploded in rage, but he didn't want what happened to Hinata happening to him. He was finally able to see the woman clearly, and his nose bled slightly at what he saw._

_In human form, she has the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail in cat form. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple catlike ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat, that was currently twisted into a seductive smirk. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like cats. Her outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes._

_"Hello! My name is Blair, and I'll be your opponent today. I hope you show me a good time, Ducky-chan~!"_

* * *

_Kakashi stared down Medusa, his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning wildly in hate. After witnessing Hinata's death, Kakashi snapped. How could Medusa do that? Hinata was a nice person, and she had killed her in cold blood. Kakashi wasn't as angry as he thought he was, he wasn't stupid enough not to know that this woman acted as some sort of bodyguard. That didn't mean it didn't hurt to watch one of his longtime students die in such a way. Hinata made a mistake that any rookie genin would have made. All that training, all that mental conditioning with the Hyuuga clan, thrown away the second Mito died._

_" Why are you glaring at me? I was simply defending my master from harm. Not that she could harm him, anyways. She threw away what looked like years of being a proud kunoichi to childish anger. Sure, that should be expected after watching someone speak so coldly about a dead comrade, but a ninja never charges without a plan. She should have known better." Medusa said, like a mother scolding her child for doing bad things with a bad friend._

_(A/N: That happens to me sometimes. 7th grade sucked ass.)_

_Medusa's words only served to make Kakashi angrier._

_" I know that death should be expected in the world of Shinobi, but Hinata was my student. She was a good person, very strong-willed and loyal to her friends. Watching her die a genin's death makes me sad, but she died like a Shinobi nonetheless. But what you've done cannot be overlooked. Medusa Gorgon, prepare yourself." Kakashi said, creating his signature Raikiri and manipulating it into a blade. Medusa chuckled and summoned a black broadsword with purple outlining. The sword was double-edged, and about two inches away from the tip, the blade stuck out slightly, resembling a thin arrow. The sword had no guard, and a two-foot long black rubber handle. The blade itself was a whooping two-and-a-half feet._

_" You wish to fight me. Very well then. En garde, Kakashi Hatake!"_

_ And with that, the two charged._

* * *

_Kushina stared at Mito's unmoving body with a horrified expression on her face. Her daughter had literally walked into her own death._

_ Into the arms of her brother. _

_Kushina's heart shattered as the full weight of what just happened finally came to her. Her son...had just inadvertently murdered his own younger sister. He didn't forgive her, and had taken his revenge by killing her precious daughter. Watching Mito walk right into Naruto's arms and die hurt worse than anything else he could have done. Oh, the sting of betrayal..._

_" Why...?" Kushina sobbed. Her hands were still over her mouth, her eyes wide and wet with her tears. Naruto continued to stare at her, Mito still in his arms. Kushina blinked, but when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there. Before her eyes could even open fully, Naruto stood in front of her, an arm slung around her right shoulder. He leaned into her ear, and whispered;_

_" Because I'm broken." _

_Mito's body hit the ground, and the second the thud was heard, Naruto raised a single hand. The dimension distorted again, and Kushina tripped on her feet and spun in the air. When her body was two feet in the air, parallel to the ground, Naruto's outstretched hand slammed her into the floor, creating spiderwebs in a fifteen-foot radius. Kushina bounced off the ground, blood flying out of her mouth as Naruto grabbed the back of her head. She couldn't say anything;her ears were ringing, her entire body numb with pain. Kushina could only manage one word before she died. She let out a tearful;_

_" I'm sorry...Sochi..."_

_Naruto flicked his hand towards the wall. Kushina's weakened form followed, and a sickening crack rang throughout the room._

* * *

**{Now Playing: Chikayu Fukuda-Heart of Crimson} **

_Sasuke and Blair clashed, sparks flying off their respective weapons. Blair kicked off of Sasuke, backflipping away. When she found herself upside-down, her body twisted on a vertical axis, and she threw five small pumpkin bombs. Sasuke quickly charged a Chidori Sharp Spear and slashed threw them all. The bombs went off, and Sasuke used the remaining smoke to blindside his opponent. Sasuke charged lightning into his blade, and jumped through the smoke._

_" Chidorigatana!" He yelled. He slashed, but hit nothing. Blair appeared as a blur behind Sasuke, and axe-kicked him into the wall. Sasuke quickly regained his balance and used the wall as a springboard to get to Blair. He decided to get serious and created a sword out of Amaterasu, allowing him to dual-wield both swords expertly. He slashed both his blades at Blair, hoping his speed would be enough to defeat her. Oh, how wrong he was. Blair side-flipped to the left, and twirled low on the floor, once, twice, three times, right into Sasuke's gaurd. Sasuke summoned the Susano'o Body Armor, protecting him from a fierce kick to the chest. The force of the blow caused him to bounce off her foot, and land about two yards away. Blair was also bounced backwards, not expecting the armor to be that hard. She waved her arm, and the large Jack'O Lantern that blocked Sasuke's Flame Control: Arrow flew to her. She jumped and landed on it. The giant pumpkin ascended into the air, until it stopped about four feet away from the ceiling._

**{Stop Music}**

_ The two panted as they stopped to catch their breath. Blair sat down on her pumpkin, right leg thrown over her left. Leaning her head on her left shoulder, she looked at Sasuke with her left eye, leaving her right eye obscured. It looked pretty alluring to Sasuke, but he tried his best to shake it off._

_" You're pretty good, Ducky-chan." Blair said. Her posture remained calm, relaxed, yet playful at the same time. Sasuke glared up at her, his Mangekyou spinning with intense concentration._

_' Ducky-chan is pretty light on his feet. Had I not removed my first seal, I would've been toast. He's cute too~! But so is Naru-kun~! Nyaaa, who do I piiiick?' Blair mentally whined. Wow, this went south pretty fast..._

_Unaware of Blair's thought process, Sasuke planned his next move._

_' This girl doesn't look much like a fighter. Her body is a little too slender to land any decisive blows on a shinobi'a hardened body. Her kicks still hurt like hell, though. She's pretty flexible, too. And judging by her behavior, she's either a very happy person, or she's used to teasing and toying with her enemies. Probably both.' Sasuke thought, keeping his defense up. His gaze drifted to the pumpkin Blair sat on._

_' That pumpkin, though...is it some sort of bloodline? What the hell would it even be called? Pumpkin Release or something? Does she manifest it using chakra? No, I may not be a sensor, but she isn't using chakra in those bombs. Well, not exactly. The wired, yet frightening thing is that I sense something similar to Yin Chakra. It's like she's using chakra with more Yin than Yang.'_

_ Sasuke's eyes widened when Blair's arms slung around his shoulder, leaning on him. He felt her breasts press against his right arm, and shivered. It wasn't the fact that a woman was leaning against him, no, he welcomed that. It was the fact that Blair's eyes were glinting with the mischieviousness only a fox was known to have. He knew that look. It always appeared before Mito pulled one of her pranks. He could still vividly remember Mito's latest prank on him three months ago. He would never look at bathroom towels the same way again..._

_" Oh Ducky-chaaaan..." Blair singsonged. She twirled around Sasuke, staring him right in his eyes. Sasuke's fears were confirmed when Blair's eyes seemed to squint a little, a shit-eating(Sorry, Blair) grin plastered on her face. Her right index and middle finger came up and poked Sasuke's forehead. Just like Itachi..._

_" I had so much fun fighting you, but I'm going to cut this short, Ducky-chan. I hope I see you again in the Afterworld!" Blair said, her voice suddenly serious. Sasuke felt a massive burst of chakra from above him, and only had enough time to see the falling Jack'O Lantern before his world went white._

_" Pumpkin Smash!"_

_BOOOOM!_

* * *

_Kakashi threw a left punch, but Medusa blocked it with the blunt side of her blade. Three small ripples appeared on the side, and Kakashi jumped backwards a second before three long spikes came out of the ripples, made out of the same blackish-purple material as the blade. Kakashi quickly spun through handsigns. A Shadow Clone doing the same._

**{Now Playing: Breaking Benjamin-Blow Me Away}**

_"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

_" Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"_

_ The result of the Collaboration Jutsu was an enormous fireball spending towards Medusa. Medusa slammed her palm into the ground, shouting;_

_" Vector Plate!"_

_ An arrow appeared on the floor , pointing to the left, a similar arrow behind Kakashi, pointing towards him. Medusa disappeared._

_'What great speed!' Kakashi thought. He grunted as he felt Medusa slash his back, but he turned into a log with an exploding note on it. Scratch that, there were several exploding notes on it. _

_BOOM!_

_ Medusa was sent flying backwards, right into Kakashi's Raikiri. She spun around, and blocked the lightning attack with her blade. Massive bursts of lightning arced off the blade, and blasted apart some of the walls, floor and ceiling, proof of just how much chakra it took to maintain that attack. Medusa shot into the floor, the ground upturning and sending dust everywhere. Kakashi sent another Fireball Jutsu into the dust, making the crater bigger. He learned that a Shinobi must always 'double tap'. Ya' know, make sure to confirm the kill of your opponent._

_"Vector...Blade!" Kakashi heard. He dodged a thick arrow as it pierced the ceiling. The arrow retracted back into the dust, and Kakshi landed. The Mangekyou spinning lazily, Kakashi took out a Summoning Scroll._

_" Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi called. Several poofs later, and seven dogs surrounded Kakashi. Pakkun looked around._

_" Kakashi, what the hell happened here?" He asked. Kakashi took out a scroll and quickly wrote a message. He tied the scroll to Pakkun._

_" Pakkun, take this scroll to the Hokage. Tell him that we need backup. And if I die...tell him the mission was a failure." Kakashi told him. Pakkun's eyes widened, as with the rest of the dogs. Their summoner wasn't even sure he was going to live after this mission. Kakashi Hatake, Jounin at 13 and war veteran, was sure he was going to die. Pakkun understood the seriousness of the situation, after sensing the massive pressure that loomed over their heads._

_" Alright, Kakashi. I'll do it." Pakkun said solemnly. Kakashi nodded sadly._

_" Oh, and Kakashi...it was a pleasure being your summon." Pakkun saluted. He, along with the summoned gaurd dogs, disappeared in a puff of smoke._

**{Stop Music}**

_Kakashi stared at the dust cloud, now slowly dissipating. He prepared for battle, until he felt something grab his face and a sharp object pierce his chest._

* * *

_End Flashback_

**{Now Playing: Bleach-Soundscape to Ardor}**

Kakashi stared at Medusa's face through the fingers digging into his skull. His vision was fading, his thoughts were clouding, filling with flashes of his memories. There were so many things he has done, and so many things he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to settle down with Rin, watch their kids grow into powerful Shinobi like their parents, die either at old age or on the battlefield, he envisioned so many things...

...Yet he couldn't even have that. He knew he was dying.

He knew.

He used up too much chakra with that Collaboration Jutsu and maintaining his Mangekyou, and had lost too much blood from being pierced by Medusa's blade. The blade...he felt it draining his blood, using it to make itself sharper. He had chakra left for a single Jutsu. He knew what he had to use to finish this. If he could just time it...

Kakashi remembered two sounds vividly; he remembered hearing a sickening crack, and a thunderous explosion light up the chamber, then watching his senpai's and final student's bodies fall. It was over. They were all gone. Gone.

KaKakshi choked on the blood rising into his throat. He only had one chance.

" You have fought valiantly, Kakashi Hatake. But it wasn't enough. Your team has fallen in battle, but rest assured, you will see them soon. Do you have any final words before you stop breathing?" Medusa asked. Kakashi coughed, and grinned beneath his mask.

" Yeah."

The world distorted around the walls of the chamber, twisting into Kakashi's lone Sharingan eye, the eye serving as the center of rotation. Medusa's eyes widened, then she grinned.

" Kamui." Kakashi said weakly. Everything began to shift, twist and break apart. Kakashi's final image was Naruto's eyes boring into his own.

And with that, Kakashi Hatake passed into the Afterworld, taking with him the entire base and half of the forest surrounding it...

**{End Music}**

* * *

**Before you you guys start complaining about killing off the major characters, I have something to say. **

**I have something BIG planned. Like, mind-blowing. So just sit there patiently while I bat away at the rabid dogs some douche sent me as a gift.**

***mumbles* Stupid mad scientists and their fucked up experiments...at least I don't have a screw in my head...**

** Naruto: Hey, author?**

**Yeah?**

***Naruto holds up the script for the next chapter***

**Naruto: What's this?**

**GAH! Gimme that! *snatches the packet away from a confused Naruto***

**Naruto, ya don't go touching my scripts like that. What if it got into the hands of the readers?**

**Naruto:*shrugs***

**Kaguya: Where am I in this chapter? **

**Calm down, Kaguya. You play a major role later on. Why wouldn't you, you're Naruto's main girl in the Harem.**

**Naruto: She is?**

**Kaguya: I am?**

** Yes. Now go invite the new guests in. I have some things to explain to the readers. **

***Naruto and Kaguya walk out of the studio***

**Okay, where to begin...oh yeah. The 'Gothic Lolita' manifestation that appeared in Mito's mind is a character from Highschool DxD. Giving her full name would be a spoiler to people who don't watch the anime or read the light novel. All I'll say now is that her name is Ophis. She is a powerful character in DxD, and will serve as a side character mainly used for messages and suspenseful moments that will leave you glued to the screen. I dropped some subtle hints in this chapter about what will happen next, but they are extremely difficult to find.**

** The reason the Konoha nin were easily beaten was because they were under the influence of Naruto's energy. Not only that, but Mito was killed off in the easiest and most painless way I could think of, Hinata died in a foolish manner, showing some of you authors what happens when you give Hinata too much confidence, Kushina couldn't move because of mental trauma, Sasuke was staring at Blair's breasts the whole time, along with the constant 'Ducky-chan' comments. Kakashi actually showed some promise, but he foolishly used up too much chakra all at once. That seems to happen a lot in Naruto these days. Ninjas spam Jutsu after Jutsu, and don't feel chakra exhaustion until afterwards. This fight shows how much ninja rely too much on chakra.**

** Just look at Gai and Lee! With Taijutsu alone, Lee devastated his opponents, and Gai was on par with Madara fucking Uchiha himself! If every Shinobi had that kind of Taijutsu, we would have a rip-off of Dragon Ball Z.**

** Naruto's inaction through the entire chapter is explainable. In every story I've read, Naruto was either the main character, or fights his battles directly with his opponents. I want to try something new, so this isn't going to be your average Godlike Story, where Naruto shits on everything,gets beat by either a stronger opponent to take him down a peg, or has a woman or women run his life. And what comes later...**

** Well...**

**Blair: Don't forget the steamy lemons! Make sure you make lots of those!**

***blushes a little***

**W-Well I may not be a prude, but I'm inexperienced in that area, so that comes later. Much later.**

**Blair: *pouts* At least put in a lime?**

**T-T**

**...Fine. I'll try.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Afterworld

**Hello, again! Tsuki here, kicking off with our next chapter. There are still some things I need to sort out for this story, but hey, we'll cross that bridge another time. For now, let's address some of the viewers' reviews. **

**I want to tell you all something about the harem. This also dubs as a response to 'Kit'. I can't just place a bunch of random girls in the harem. Each and every one of them needs a reason for falling in love with Naruto. I never made this clear, but romance isn't my strong suit, so no lemons yet. I can do limes just fine, albeit with difficulty. Also, Naruto, at least for now, is emotionless, and will not appear very often in the upcoming chapters. Let me explain. **

**As you know, I said that Naruto will be GodLIKE. I made a mistake. He will be the literal 'God' of the Narutoverse. In the summary you might have read before clicking this story, it said;" Can Naruto find himself before it's too late? Or will he lose the last of his humanity to the GOD he once was?" You can probably see where I'm going with this. Naruto is the main character, but the story centers around Sasuke's, Hinata's, and Mito's adventures through the Afterworld and (Spoiler)**

**Shoutout to those who figured it out already.**

** Anyways, I can't showcase an all powerful being in a straight-on battle to the death, now can I? Because no one in their right minds would want to fight God himself. No, I don't mean the God of the Bible(not trying to offend any Christians, here), I mean the God of EVERYTHING. So Naruto will appear when the situation calls for it, sometimes just for comedic effect, other times to balance the level of power between two opponents. **

** PM me for more information, but NO SPOILERS.**

** ?: Hey! We've been standing here for ten minutes, Tsukiyomi! Introduce us!**

** Alright, alright! Jeez...Well, the characters from the other anime are here, bar the few that have yet to arrive. Wonder what's keeping them...?**

** Anyways, you guys can introduce yourselves.**

***points to a gray-haired male with blue eyes***

**?: Me first, huh? Well, my name is Vali Lucifer. I come from Highschool DxD.**

**Vali: Your turn, um...**

***Vali turns to another gray-haired male, but he wears a lab coat with stitches on it. He has a screw going through his head. O.O***

**?: My name is Frank N. Stein, and my resident universe is Soul Eater. The same universe that Blair comes from.**

** Stein: Who's next?**

***a black-haired male with pale skin and green tear markings on his face steps up. He has a hole through his chest***

**?: Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. I am from the well-known anime, Bleach.**

***a light orange-haired female steps up, her black-haired male companion behind her***

**?: I am Asuna Yuuki. And the guy behind me is Kazuto Kirigaya. We are from the modern Japanese anime, Sword Art Online.**

***Asuna and Kazuto step down, letting a light purple-haired female step up. She wore a traditional Japanese outfit fit for a housewife, or perhaps a shrine maiden***

**?: My name is Miya Asama, otherwise known as Sekirei Number 01. I come from the anime, Sekirei.**

***Miya steps to the side, letting another female step up. She had brown hair, and two bangs that stuck out. One in the front of her head, and the other went down to her lower back***

**?: My name is Yume, the Sekirei of Fate, and Sekirei Number 08. I came with Miya-sama.**

***the final person to step up was the one who shouted earlier. It was a darkish pink-haired woman with a ring piercing and black earrings***

**?: I may not be from an anime, but I learned my fighting styles from one. My name is Abigail Walker, but people call me "Fetch". I am from the 2014 PS4 game, inFAMOUS: Second Son. Pretty cool, huh?**

**T-T Yeah, yeah. Nobody cares, Fetch. *dodges a neon laser thrown by an irate Fetch***

**-_-' Aaaanywaaays, I have one more thing to say.**

** Don't worry about not knowing the anime these characters come from, bar Fetch. Their looks and pasts are the same, with only a few alterations. None of their interactions in their respective universes will be mentioned nor will it affect the storyline altogether. But their pasts will be referenced, so look out. You might need to do some research on them, so again, sorry about the inconvenience on my part.**

**Yume: Oh, don't be hard on yourself, Tsukiyomi-sama! This is your story, after all!**

**...Well...okay. Thank you Yume.**

** Miya: When will we make our appearance, Tsukiyomi-san?**

** Some of you appear in this chapter, and some of you don't. Some other characters appear in this chapter, but I'll leave it as a surprise. I bet most of you, if not all of you won't even know who one of them is.**

** *a purple demonic hanya mask manifests behind Miya, and she giggles. The males cower behind her, bar Ulquiorra, who found himself shivering***

**Miya: Oh, I do hope I make my appearance soon, ufufu. I have so many things to arrange at Maison Izumo, considering what you have planned for me in this chapter.**

***not noticing the mask of doom* You've been looking through my script?! And I JUST finished explaining that we are not to reference your anime! **

***sighs and turns to a mostly confused audience, except for the few that know the anime***

** Maison Izumo is a home that Miya and her husband used to own. Her husband passed away, and she turned it into an inn that the protagonist of her anime stays in later on during canon. Blah blah crazy shit goes down blah blah fan service, etc. etc. etc.**

** Let's get on with the story! **

***never notices the hanya mask getting bigger and more disturbing, until Miya turns to the rest of the now pale group***

** Miya: Does anyone want to spar?**

** Everyone but me: No!**

* * *

In the middle of a vast blue sea, was a boat. This boat was filled with red rose petals, turning the boat into a psuedo-coffin for its holder. If one looked closely, they would see the raven locks of the unconscious male in the 'coffin'. This was the current status of Sasuke Uchiha, as he continued to float in the seemingly endless ocean, peacefully unaware of the mass of land a few meters away. He awoke when the boat stopped and he hit his head on the headrest of the boat.

" What...?" Sasuke droned, rising up from his makeshift deathbed like a pheonix. He looked around, holding his head. He did not remember much of what had transpired a few minutes ago, only seeing the briefest of his memories before they faded completely. He remembered going on a mission with Mito, Hinata, Kushina and Kakashi. He remembered meeting his idol, before watching Mito die in the arms of her brother, and Hinata die a few seconds later. He didn't remember much after that, the fight between him and the pumpkin-throwing, purple-haired cat woman nothing but mere blurs of motion in his head. Mito...Hinata...

...They sound familiar...

...Oh crap...

Realization struck the young Uchiha like the giant pumpkin that killed him. He shot up from the boat, and landed on the shore.

" Mito! Hinata! Guys, where the hell are you?!" Sasuke shouted, his voice carrying a strange echo. Of course, he received no response.

" Am I dead...?" Sasuke muttered to himself. He took notice of his surroundings. The dark red sands of the shore he was walking on, for example.

" Dark red sand...? What the hell is this place...?!" Sasuke wondered. He took a few steps forward, taking a look around. Now that he took a good look, the area looked like some weird combination of a large beach, dead forest, and entryway. He says entryway because to his left, far ahead of him, was a path that went into a trench of some kind, leading into a town. He looked up, and gasped. Billions of stars shone above, but the area had too much light to name it as nighttime. In fact, the sky went from a dark blue, and faded into yellow-green as he looked further into the horizon. He noticed a change in his attire, because no longer did he wear his signature short sleeved, indigo jacket or black shirt and pants, but in its place was nothing more than a gray robe and hood with dark red insides that extended over his head, giving himself the looks of a Grim Reaper...or an emo.

" What a weird place..." Sasuke said offhandedly. He pushed the hood back a little.

" Yet it is beautiful, is it not, stranger?" A voice said. Sasuke quickly turned, and reached for his chokuto, but realized it wasn't there. He winced. An unknown person just appeared without him noticing, and he had no weapon. Add that to the fact that his teammates weren't around to back him up. He also felt the same pressure he did when he met Naruto, only it was _much_ smaller compared to his.

" Who are you?" Sasuke asked warily. The person did not speak for a few seconds, before responding.

" I have no name, but I do know yours, stranger. You are Sasuke Uchiha, are you not?" The figure said. Sasuke stiffened, but nodded anyways. He examined the figure. It was a girl with creamy skin, a curvaceous body, and long whitish-yellow hair that flowed down to the backs of her knees. She had dark violet eyes that had a shine of curiosity, and something else. She wore a white zipped-down sweat jacket with purple insides, and an indigo-colored zipped-up track shirt, complete with white sweatpants, a white sunhat, and pinkish-purple sneakers. All in all, she looked like an average teenager in the summertime.

_She looks about 16. But something about her is a bit...off. _thought Sasuke.

" How do you know my name, miss?" Sasuke asked. The teenage girl ignored his question, because she turned towards the path that lead to the town. Sasuke then noticed one final thing.

She floated about half a foot of the ground.

" Walk with me." She said. Sasuke complied, but muttered about how she wasn't walking in the first place. Sasuke took another glance at the teen, and looked ahead. He tried to activate the Sharingan, but noticed something.

" It seems you've noticed the lack of physical energy. That comes with Death. Many of those 'Shinobi' from your universe have experienced a similar reaction." The girl said. Sasuke stopped. Wait, if he had no physical energy, then he has no Yang chakra, which means...!

" I don't have chakra?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Afterworld, Hinata Hyuuga walked through a similar trench path that Sasuke was walking on, but this one had yellow soil covered with glowing pink Sakura petals. She had the same attire as Sasuke, a gray robe and hood with dark red insides.

"Where am I...?" Hinata wondered. Like Sasuke, she did not remember much of her death, only the memories of Mito's death at Naruto's hands and her charging at him like a fool, then nothing. Looking over her memories, she wanted to smack herself. She had foolishly charged at an opponent she knew was more powerful than her, without some sort of attack plan. Wow, what a blow to her ego.

" Excuse me? Who are you, stranger?" A female voice said. Hinata looked up.

She was a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest, which, to Hinata's ire, was bigger than hers by a few digits. She wore a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves, a miniskirt and stockings. Over the shoulders, she wore a grey cape with a strange symbol printed on it. Her gloves had the number '08' printed in silver on its fronts.

" Um, Hinata Hyuuga. May I ask for your name?" Hinata asked. She sensed great power from this woman. Not at the level of Medusa or the Bijuu, but it was damn near close. She also noticed that this woman's energy flowed differently. Instead of a chakra network that let chakra flow through the entire body, this woman's energy flowed _around _her body, focused on a small central point where the heart should be. If she still had her Byakugan, she would have noticed that the energy in the small core was connected to a similar symbol at the back of her neck, taking the form of a pink wagtail over four magatama of the same color. In the center of the magatama, directly below the wagtail, was a Yin-Yang symbol, glowing faintly at the nape of her neck.

"My name is Yume, Sekirei Number 08. It's nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!" Yume said exuberantly. Hinata was confused.

"Sekirei? What's that?" She asked. Yume giggled.

" I'll explain later! I need to take you to meet up with your friend! Mito, was her name." Yume said. Hinata's eyes widened when she heard her friend's name. Mito...wasn't dead. As if reading her thoughts, Yume giggled again.

" No, silly. You're both dead. All your friends are, but don't worry. You'll meet up with them soon." Yume explained. Hinata's heart fell when she heard about their deaths, but perked up when she heard the last part.

" You know where my friends are?!" Hinata shouted. She grabbed Yume and shook her frantically. A swirly-eyed Yume nudged her away.

" Yep! Come on, I'll take you there!" Yume said, grabbing Hinata's wrist and dragging her further down the path. Hinata did not protest. She couldn't wait to see Mito again.

She never noticed the disappearance of her chakra.

Neither did she see the pink flames trailing behind her.

* * *

Kushina and Kakashi looked around, confused. Unlike their students, they had appeared in an abandoned town. From the looks of it, they were in the town square.

" Kakashi...where are we?" Kushina asked. Kakashi shrugged.

" I don't know."

In truth, after using his Kamui, Kakashi died. The chakra supporting the jutsu stopped right when the jutsu completed itself, resorting in an unstable distortion of the dimension. It seemed that the universe did not like being fucked with, so it rejected the jutsu altogether. But since the caster had already twisted the dimension then died, the area around the center of rotation vaporized itself, along with the pocket dimension it transported to. This caused a ripple to spread throughout the fabrics of time and space, separating the Elemental Nations' dimension to the others, pushing it so far away that, even if Kakashi could still use chakra, he would have no hope of returning home using the Kamui.

Yes, he knew he couldn't use chakra, but he and Kushina weren't all that worried about their power. Their first priority was finding their genin.

"Kushina-senpai...Do you remember anything about your death?" Kakashi asked, hoping Kushina wasn't too shaken up after what happened to her. Kushina shook her head.

"All I remember was going on the mission with your team, meeting Medusa Gorgon, and finding...Naruto...Oh my god, where is he?!" Kushina began to remember, but then panicked when she recalled reuniting with her son. Luckily, she did not remember being killed by him. Otherwise her already fragile mind would've shattered like Naruto did her skull.

"Kushina-senpai, calm down. I'm sure we'll run into him again, but we need to find the others, first." Kakashi soothed, hoping Kushina would understand. Seems she didn't, because she was having a panic attack. So he did the only thing he could do.

He poked her hips with his index finger.

"Kakashi, what are y-"

Repeatedly.

"Poke."

Kakashi, in a rare act of childishness, poked her forehead, and gave her a stern glare.

"Are you calm now?" He asked. Kushina, just now realizing what Kakashi did, could do nothing but laugh. Kakashi was doing to her what she had done to him when he first became a genin.

"Yeah. Thank you. I needed that." Kushina said. Kakashi gave her an eye-smile.

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

" With a finger poke?"

" I'd rather do that then use the Thousand Years of Death jutsu. I like my manhood, thank you very much."

" Had you used that, you would've lost more than your balls, Kakashi."

" Eep!"

* * *

"Are you alright now?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

" If this is about the absence of your chakra, do not be frightened. This is a world in between the mortal plane and the dead, where you do not age, therefore not needing to eat or sleep. There is no physical power here, no rank or hatred. There is no sadness in this world." Sasuke pondered on what the teen in front of him explained, a finger stroking his chin.

" A world of no sadness, huh? Pretty catchy." He mused. The girl's eyes glinted in amusement.

" This world has many names. World of No Sadness, Plane of Serenity, and sometimes Limbo. But to most souls, it is known as the Afterworld." She explained.

" Are you...a lost soul?" Sasuke asked.

" No. I am simply an entity that guides lost souls and helps them rest in peace."

Sasuke's eyes then widened in recognition.

_" I had so much fun fighting you, but I'm going to cut this short, Ducky-chan. I hope I see you again in the Afterworld!"_

Sasuke remembered Blair telling him that before killing him. He then realized something.

" Wait. When I died, Blair told me she'd see me again here."

The girl seemed to pause, and her brows furrowed.

" Oh, right. The big-breasted cat lady."

Sasuke stared at her.

" Big-breasted...cat lady...you know her?" Sasuke blinked.

" Yes. She is annoying."

...

...

...

"...Anything else?"

" She is annoying." Sasuke blinked.

"Okay."

" Moving on. You are confused about the loss of your memories, correct?"

She got a nod in response.

" Do not worry about that either. Most souls that come here experience amnesia. It serves to show that their journeys are not over. This could either mean that they still have lingering emotions that tie them to the living world, or it simply wasn't their time yet. But you and your friends are a special case."

At this, the entity stopped in front of the town gate, prompting Sasuke to stop as well.

" You have not truely died." Sasuke looked confused.

" What do you mean?"

"The events leading up to your death had been nothing but an illusion. It was just a challenge, a way of testing you."

* * *

" Testing us?!" Hinata asked incredulously. Yume nodded.

" Yep. It was all a test that you all failed, resulting in your 'death'. It must have hurt Naruto-sama to do that, because he felt like you and Sasuke-san were innocent in all this, so he left your tests to his subordinates, and 'killed' Mito in the gentlest way he knew how. She's resting in my landlady's inn, trying to nurse a headache. She probably has most of her memories due to how she died and what she was hoping to accomplish in the future."

Hinata was relieved to hear her friend was all right. She was trying to digest all the information she had received, learning about the Afterworld as she and Yume walked through the town. Apparently, she did not catch the 'Naruto-sama' bit. She and Yume walked into a fork in the road, where Sasuke and the entity were coming from.

" Hinata/Sasuke?!" The two exclaimed.

" Kids!"

Sasuke and Hinata turned to another path, seeing Kakashi and Kushina running towards them.

" We heard you two shouting and rushed over. Thank god we found you two." Kushina said worriedly. Kakashi turned to the two strangers with his genin.

" Who are you two?" Yume introduced herself.

" My name is Yume, Sekirei Number 08!" She exclaimed. Everyone bar Hinata stared at her.

" Sekirei?"

They turned to Hinata, who held her hands up defensively.

" Hey, don't look at me. I'm just as confused as you are." Hinata said. She turned to the entity.

" Who are you?"

" I have no name."

It was now Sasuke's turn to put his hands up.

" I'm in the same boat as Hinata. She did give me some interesting information, though."

Kushina and Kakashi became serious.

" Fill us in."

And so then began Sasuke's and Hinata's explanations. What they had shared had been strikingly similar, but it shocked Kushina and Kakashi nonetheless.

" So this was all a test...that Sochi-kun set up...?" Kushina said. Both the entity and Yume nodded.

" Like I told to Hinata-chan, it really hurt Naruto-sama to do that to all of you. But he said it was necessary, and what Naruto-sama says, goes." Yume said. Kushina turned to Yume, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

" And just what is your relationship with Sochi-kun?"

" Well, Naru-"

" Yume. We are not allowed to give out that information." The entity behind Sasuke said. Yume blinked.

" We aren't?" She said. The entity shook her head. The Shinobi frowned at not getting any information on Naruto.

" But I can say this; Naruto-sama has been dead for over ten years."

The silence was so deafening you could hear a pin drop.

" Naruto...was dead...the whole time..." Sasuke stuttered. He couldn't believe he was talking to a ghost the entire time he had been talking to Naruto. Kushina was no better. She was on the ground, a hand over her mouth.

" You mean we've been talking to a ghost?! A ZOMBIE?!" Yeeeah, turns out Hinata's scared of zombies. The entity shook her head.

" No, he was alive."

This confused everyone, even the depressed Kushina.

" Wait, now you lost me." Sasuke said. Yume decided to fill in for the entity with an intelligent;

" Even we're confused."

Cue massive sweatdrops.

"What do you mean he's dead and alive? Shouldn't that be logically impossible?" Kakashi asked.

"You live in a world with talking animals and people that can control the elements. Shouldn't _that_ be a logical impossibility?" The entity deadpanned. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"She got you there."

"So this is where you went, Yume. I was worried that you had gotten lost again." a voice said. Everyone else turned in the direction the sound came from.

"Miya-sama!" Indeed, it was Miya Asama, the landlady that Yume was telling Hinata about.

Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. The Shinobi tensed when they saw a wooden bokken strapped to her left hip. The aura she gave off was that of an experienced fighter, so of course they would be wary.

" I'm so sorry, Miya-sama. I was just looking for Hinata-chan here, like I promised Mito-chan." Yume said. The other Shinobi, again bar Hinata, gave Yume wide-eyed looks of surpris. Looks like they have gotten used to surprises.

" You know where Mito is?!" Kushina asked. She had already lost her Sochi, she wasn't going to lose her Musume too. Miya nodded with a smile.

" She's currently resting in my inn. I was washing the dishes when Yume told me she just appeared there. Before I could ask what she meant, she just ran off." Miya explained, throwing a smile in Yume's direction. But Yume shivered, because that wasn't a warm smile, it was a smile that said "I'm going to kill you later". Damn her and her impatience...

" Can you take us to her?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. Miya nodded before turning and walking in a random direction. She looked over her shoulder.

" Aren't you coming?" She asked. This snapped them out of their daze. The shinobi group ran to catch up, while the entity floated above their heads. Yume ran past her, and the entity disappeared in a wisp of vibrant blue smoke.

* * *

Mito Uzumaki blurrily opened her eyes. She found herself in the middle of a vast, endless sea of yellow, stretching out in all directions as far as she can see. The last thing she remembered was the warmth of her Nii-chan, and then an uncomfortable cold feeling in her chest and throat as she woke up here.

" Where is this place?" She asked no one in particula.

"You are in the center of your subconscious, where not even Kyuubi-san can reach."

Okay, maybe not no one.

" Who was...that..." Mito began, but trailed off when she saw Naruto standing a few feet away from her. He was looking straight at her, and Mito suddenly felt the warm feeling of Naruto's aura hitting her own, caressing her tenderly.

" Nii-san..." Mito whispered. Naruto nodded, and walked up to her. Before Mito could say anything, Naruto embraced her.

" I'm so sorry..."

" W-What do you m-mean, Nii-san?" She asked. So Naruto explained to her what he did, from killing her and Kushina, to what happened to her teammates. Mito just took it all in, watching as her Nii-san explained what he did with shaking hands. In the end of it, Mito just sat down, pulling her Nii-san down with her. Naruto was a little surprised, but did not resist. Mito hugged her brother tightly, pressing her impressive bust to his chest.

" Do you feel it, Nii-san?" Mito asked. Naruto felt it, her heart beating erratically.

"That represents how much I care about you. I never got to know you when we were younger, and I finally found you after nearly twenty years of searching. I couldn't have been any happier." Mito said. Naruto just stared into Mito's eyes, seeing nothing but love and joy. It reminded him...of her...

" Nii-san, I...I..." Mito couldn't say it. She couldn't tell her brother. If he found out she had feelings for him...she felt a finger press against her lips.

" Imouto...say no more. And once again...I apologize." Naruto said, before pressing his lips to Mito's.

_**Warning: Lime**_

_** If you wish to skip this, scroll down to the next warning. Thank you.**_

The warm, pleasurable feeling Mito felt before exploded in her chest, washing over her in violent waves. Mito moaned against her brother's lips, slowly grinding her body against his. She couldn't explain it, but all she could do for now is bask in the pleasure. Naruto's tongue licked her bottom lip a little, asking for entrance. Mito parted her lips slightly, letting him in. Naruto's tongue rubbed against Mito's front teeth, before finding her tongue and sucking on it. Mito's soft moans intensified as she danced with her brother's tongue.

_ It feels so good...!_ Mito thought, her mind slowly clouding with lust and want for her Nii-san. She pushed Naruto a little, and Naruto pulled her on top of him as they sank to the ground. Naruto's right hand went to her left breast, groping it softly. Mito moaned again as Naruto fondled her breasts, their lips parting with a trail of saliva.

" Oh Nii-kun...more..." Mito moaned. Oh, how much she wanted to show her Nii-kun how much she loved him.

Naruto responded to her plea with his left hand reaching lower and rubbing her hip with the utmost care. He felt like he needed to show her how sorry he was, even if Mito may not remember this when she wakes up. He did not feel wrong about doing this to his own sister, he wanted to make her feel good. Incest does not make him uncomfortable, in fact, he'd even do this to Kushina if he needed to.

...Okay, maybe not THAT far.

Mito moaned as Naruto rubbed her all over her body, releasing the tension in her sore muscles. He looked down at her pants, seeing a quickly spreading wet spot between her legs. He looked up at her hesitantly. Naruto never hesitates for anything, but he just needed to know.

" May I...taste you?" Naruto asked. Mito looked down at him lovingly.

" Do whatever you want with me, Nii-sama. I want to feel good." She said. Naruto relaxed at her gaze, but winced a little hearing the complete devotion in her voice. He didn't want to hurt his sister. He cherished her above everything else, even if he hadn't met her until a little while ago. He was used to hearing that same devotion from most of his subordinates, but he didn't mind their devotion, even if he knew them all on a personal level. He was actually used to hearing that from Yume...

" Are you sure, Imo-"

" Mito-chan."

" Huh?"

" Please call me Mito-chan. Please." Mito said. Naruto nodded.

" Alright then." He said. With a go ahead from Mito, he pulled her pants and panties halfway down, looking into her nether regions. He took a sniff, and admit to himself that she smelled pleasant. He gave her folds a test lick, slow and careful. Mito shuddered and moaned again, this one louder than the one before. Naruto licked her again, dipping his tongue into her flower and swirling it around. Mito's body shook, gasps coming from her throat as she tried to get a hold of herself. How is he doing this...?

" Nii-sama! Ahn~! Ah!" Mito moaned out, grinding her lower body against Naruto's face, earning her several licks from Naruto. Naruto held her hips, keeping her body still so he could access her sacred spot. He found her G-spot, and attacked it with his tongue, sucking on it. He went a little faster when Mito's inner walls clenched around his tongue. He decided to give her relief, so he parted away from Mito's lower lips and returned to her face. He kissed her softly, Mito's tongue lashing out, engaging in an open-mouthed kiss. Naruto pulled away again, and pressed his palm against Mito's flower. He began to rub her wetness, finding himself slightly enjoying the squeals and moans coming from Mito. It made her look adorable...

" Please...faster, Nii-sama...!" Mito breathed, hastily rubbing herself on his palm. Naruto complied and rubbed faster. Mito's moans became howls of pleasure as Naruto worked her over. To think he could do this with just his hands and tongue...it made Mito wonder what it would be like to feel him inside her.

" Nii-sama...! Nii-sama...!Nii...ah...! Ah ah AHN AAAH! NARUTO-KUN!" Mito reached her limit and climaxed on Naruto's hand. Naruto stopped rubbing to stare at the fluid leaking out of Mito's flower and his palm. He gave his palm a hesitant lick, once again enjoying how his sister tasted. Naruto did not know how she could make him actually enjoy something, but he honestly couldn't find a reason not to.

Mito started to drool a little at seeing Naruto lick his palm clean, his eyes closed in content. When his palm was free of fluid, Naruto bent down to clean his sister. He licked her folds, immediately setting off a second, less powerful orgasm. Mito's vision began to fade, as Naruto crouched next to her.

" Only you alongside a few others have seen me as vulnerable as I have been now. I wish I could spend more time with you, Mito. Do not tell your friends about this meeting. But if you want answers, come and seek me out. I shall be waiting." Naruto said, his unused other hand against Mito's forehead, pushing her into a sleeping position. Mito felt a final warm pulse of energy run through her, before the dream world faded completely.

_**Warning: Lime End**_

_**Thank you for your**_** time.**

* * *

"Ah! Nii-chan, come back!" Mito screamed as she woke up. She soon regretted sitting up when a sharp pain shook her, sending her crashing back into the tatami mat she was resting on. Her head was killing her, she felt sore all over, and Sasuke was currently at the other end of the room, nursing a large bruise on his forehead.

Huh?

Mito heard chuckling to her left, and saw a violet-haired lady with a hand over her mouth, her sensei chuckling along with her.

" Ufufufu, it seems our little guest has finally woken up." Miya said. Kushina and Hinata were at her side in an instant, asking if she was alright.

" Mito! Thank God you woke up, are you alright? Do you need water?" Kushina said, her motherly instincts kicking in. Mito shook her head. She saw Hinata bow her head.

" I'm so sorry this all happened, Mito. If only I were stronger, I could've protected you. I'm so sorry." Hinata apologized. Mito's shook her head.

" No, it's not your fault we died. They were stronger than us, and we attacked first, so it couldn't have been your fault."

" B-But Mito! I acted rashly and died a rookie genin's death, a shameful act to all kunocichi-"

Hinata paused.

" Wait. How did you know we all died? You died before us." Hinata pointed out. This got the others' attention. Mito blushed at letting herself slip. She blushed even more remembering how her Nii-kun made her feel good. She shouldn't call him Nii-sama out loud, or even mention him. It would make her suspicious.

" W-Well, I saw things through Kyuubi-chan's eyes."

"But Mito, you _died._ The seal should've broken the second your brain and heart shut down." Sasuke said. Yume looked at the newcomer from over Miya's shoulder.

"Did Naruto-sama tell you?"

Everyone gave Yume wide-eyed looks.

"Yume, are you saying that Naruto somehow got into Mito's mindscape, past the Kyuubi, and spoke to her?" Kakashi inquired. Everyone else thought it was absurd until they saw the blonde-haired girl flinch and dart her eyes across the room.

"Wait...Mito. Did Naruto appear in your mindscape?" Hinata asked. Mito fidgeted.

"...Yes. Nii-sama told me everything. He said if we want answers, then we seek him out." Mito said. This made Kakashi's hairs stand on end. From what happened back in that lab, Naruto is a lot stronger then either Blair or Medusa, and with the fact that he's been 'dead' for over a decade is suspicious. If he had been brought back to life, Kakashi would've noticed signs of the Edo Tensei Jutsu. But Naruto was completely fine, but he was not supposed to even have chakra. So how did he produce that strange pressure that they couldn't pick up until they were right in front of him?

The fact he actually wants them to find him doesn't help, either.

" What did Sochi-kun do, Mito?" Kushina said. Mito was about to respond, but remembered his words and decided to twist his apology a little so Kushina wouldn't hate him. If she could ever hate her Sochi.

" I don't know. He just hugged me and apologized. He told me to tell you Kaa-chan that he was going with his instinct when he fought you. Please don't hate him, Kaa-chan! His hands were shaking when he explained everything, his eyes looked so lost! I don't want my family to fall apart completely!" Mito shouted in defense of her brother, not noticing Yume's and Miya's wide-eyed looks. The two Sekirei looked at each other.

" Mito..." Kushina began. She pulled Mito into a hug, crying silently. They were tears of joy and relief. Now that she knew that her Sochi didn't hate her, a great weight lifted off her shoulders. She had to find him. She WILL find him.

And when she does...they'll become the family they should've been.

Sasuke and Hinata paused. They thought about how Naruto acted when they met. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes seemed to flicker towards him when he(Sasuke) and Hinata bowed to him(Naruto). He was so cold, too. Not even Itachi could pull that off. No human could be that heartless, can they?

Hinata thought over her actions now that her anger has completely faded. She smacked herself. How could she be so petty?! She knew that she should've avenged Mito's death, but losing control of her emotions is something she never does. She never stopped to consider how Naruto felt about it. She then noticed one thing.

Naruto had let a lone tear slip when Mito lay still in his arms.

How had she not noticed that?!

The two nineteen-year olds looked towards each other and nodded. They have to find Naruto. They won't let their idol get away without at least properly introducing themselves.

Yume and Miya were having a conversation of their own.

" Do you think Naruto-sama apologized to her sincerely? I didn't sense his presence in Mito's mindscape." Miya asked Yume. Yume was taken aback by Miya's question, but her voice then took a serious tone.

" I sensed Naruto-sama through the bond we Sekirei have with our Ashikabi. He was feeling a slight amount of guilt before he felt...content for a few seconds. His emotions then disappeared completely." Yume summarized. Miya nodded before turning back to Mito.

" I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name is Miya Asama, Sekirei Number 01." Miya said, taking a formal bow. Mito's eyes scrunched.

" What's a Sekirei?"

If one looked hard enough, they'd see a rain cloud over Miya's and Yume's heads.

" W-Well, to put it simply, Sekirei are like super powered humans with the ability to bond with someone. Their main goal in their lives is to find that someone, their Ashikabi. They would know when they do when they react to them." Yume started.

" React?" Hinata asked. Miya nodded.

" Reactions from Sekirei mean that you are the one destined to be with the Sekirei. This normally happens when a Sekirei's body tempature rises until they cannot stand it anymore. This is usually followed by the desire to either seek that person out or to stay as close to them as possible. This continues until the Sekirei is 'winged' by their destined Ashikabi." Kakashi casually raised a hand.

" Yes?"

" Is it artificial love?" Kakashi asked. Miya glared slightly, but kept her smile.

" Believe me when I say that a Sekirei's love is not artificial. If you want it by human standards, I'd say it is a sped-up process of relationship development."

" What does 'winged' mean?" Mito asked. Yume's eyes glinted with delight as she seemed to bounce in place.

" Oh, it is absolutely wonderful! A Sekirei bonds with an Ashikabi by taking some of the Ashikabi's DNA. This is done through lip contact. The two are bonded and the Sekirei act as the Ashikabi's guardians, carrying out their every order without question. And the stronger the Ashikabi, the more Sekirei they can have!" Yume exclaimed, clutching her chest and twirling at almost comical speeds. The Shinobi's eyes widened considerably, and Kakashi started to giggle perversely.

" So these Ashikabi can have multiple Sekirei, willing to carry out any order?" Kakashi asked lecherously. Sasuke caught on to Kakashi's train of thought, and had a minor nosebleed at the inappropriate thoughts that began to run rampant in his mind. Mito, Kushina and Hinata glared at the two giggling men. But for some reason, a pang of jealousy hit Mito's heart. It made her wonder if these two were Naruto's Sekirei.

Suddenly, two ladles collided with their foreheads.

"OW!" Kakashi and Sasuke yelled simultaneously. They immediately froze when a dark miasma of dark pink, purple and indigo colors shrouded Miya, a demonic hanya mask materializing behind her. They shivered when the malevolent energy washed over them.

" Now, now. Forgive me for not explaining the rules of Maison Izumo. One, there shall be no violence between tenants. Two..."

The hanya mask became more grosteque and horrifying when blood pooled around its eyes and mouth.

" Lewd acts are forbidden in Maison Izumo. Do I make myself clear?" Miya asked the two, now cowering, men. The two looked at each other, and nodded to Miya.

" Y-Yes." They both stuttered. The mask and energy disappeared without a trace, and Miya was back to being a smiling housewife.

" I'm so glad you two understand, as I take great offense in both your thought processes on my Sekirei." She said. Kakashi and Sasuke backed away. Hinata tapped Miya on the shoulder.

" Can you teach me that?" Hinata asked.

" Teach you what?" Miya replied innocently. Everybody stared at her, the women in appreciation of the fact she can keep people in line, and the males in fear.

_Women are scary. _Kakashi and Sasuke thought.

Got that right.

"Um, can I ask a question?" Mito asked. The two Sekirei nodded.

"Is Nii-chan your Ashikabi?" This got everyone's attention.

"Why yes he is. I don't really see a problem with it. Why do you ask?" Miya inquired. The jealous feeling in Mito increased tenfold, as she lightly glared at Miya.

"No reason."

_She's jealous, ufufufufu,_ Miya mused.

" So what should we do, now? We currently have no chakra, have no clue where Naruto even is, and are stuck in a barren afterlife without a way to get back to our home dimension." Sasuke said. Just then, Kakashi and Kushina's bodies began to glow, and Mito and Hinata's bodies started to distort and fade with a sound of static. Everyone began panicking.

" W-What's happening to us?!" Hinata blurted.

" Maybe I could explain that." Sasuke turned to see the entity from before.

" It's you!"

" Yes. Me. Anyways, remember when I said you never truely died?"

The disappearing Shinobi nodded.

" You are not meant to be here, yet. So your souls are being returned to a previous time before the illusion was cast. But complications have occurred." The entity said. Sasuke tensed.

"What kinds of complications?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked away nervously.

" Your sensei had cast a space-time ninjutsu before his 'death' in the illusion. This resulted in your home dimension being bounced away from its local time stream. It has become far out of your reach." She got confused looks.

" It means that you can never return to your home dimension through normal means. So you are being sent to the closest dimension parallel to this one."

The shinobi group glared at Kakashi, who was sweating bullets.

"Luckily, you are all being sent to the same dimension. Unfortuneately, you will not appear in the same area."

"What about me?"

The entity turned to Sasuke.

" Do not worry. You will be joining them in the new dimension. I just wish to speak to you." Sasuke relaxed, while the Shinobi were silently grieving over the fact they could never see their friends again. They quickly got over it, replacing their grief with curiosity as they wondered what this new dimension would be like. There was an intense flash of light before they disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone with the teenage girl. Miya decided to leave them alone, taking Yume with her so they may continue their conversation. Sasuke turned to the entity, but blinked when he suddenly found himself in a gold-colored gondola. He sat on the seat behind him, the entity taking the opposite side.

"What was it that you needed to speak to me about?" Sasuke asked. The entity stood up, and Sasuke noticed that she looked different. Her sunhat was gone, letting her long, beautiful hair flow behind her. Her jacket was zipped up, hiding her mouth with its high collar. Sasuke's breath hitched. She looked _beautiful_.

"You're him." She said. Sasuke noticed she was fidgeting slightly, shifting her balance from her left foot to her right foot, now that she no longer found it necessary to float. She raised her hand, her fingers slightly bent as if offering it to him. Sasuke fought the urge to kiss her hand in a formal greeting.

Right. Formal.

"I did not know exactly who you were when we met, Sasuke Uchiha. But now that I get a good look at you..." She rested her palm against his cheek, her fingers tracing his jawline. Sasuke shivered slightly.

"You're him, the one I can trust my title to." The entity spoke softly. Sasuke blinked.

" I thought you didn't have a name." Sasuke said. The girl chuckled, and backed away slightly, bending over so Sasuke could see her small smile.

" I don't. What I have is a title bestowed to me by the souls here. I am known as Lady Limbo, but according to your Shinto religion, I am Kami." Kami/Limbo said. Sasuke's eyes widened. He had been traveling with freaking KAMI? He stuttered.

" W-What do you need me for, Kami-sama?" Kami giggled. She stroked Sasuke's cheek, getting him to relax in her presence. It did the trick.

"Naruto has taken an interest in you." Kami abruptly stated. Well that through Sasuke's mind out the window.

" Why would Naruto-san take an interest in me? I'm not that special." Sasuke said.

" Tell me, Sasuke. What is your dream?" Kami asked. Sasuke smirked and slammed a fist into his palm.

" To surpass human limits. I want to surpass human limits!" Sasuke exclaimed energetically. Kami raised an eyebrow. She then started giggling, and it soon turned to melodious laughter. Sasuke blushed a light pink. Oh Kami, that laugh...

Yes, pun intended.

Kami's laughter died down, and she sighed.

" And this is why I chose you, Sasuke. You're so interesting to watch over. Now, I can't send you back to your original timeline, but I can give the mortals of your village a message to explain the situation." Kami said. Sasuke sighed in relief. Good, he didn't want the Hokage to send out search teams for no reason.

Sasuke felt something both warm and cool tickling his legs. He looked down, and gasped seeing blue grass beginning to grow beneath them. Kami cupped his chin and turned his head to look at her. She pressed her lips against his forehead, and Sasuke felt a rush of spiritual power run through him, before she pulled away. Sasuke's face burned as he looked at Kami.

" I have bestowed a gift upon you. It shall help you get around the new dimension. I wish you luck, Sasuke. I know you and your friends can find Naruto. But please, when you find him, please try to help him if you can." Kami said. It looked weird seeing a worrisome expression on a face that looked so young. The windows of the gondola began to shine brightly, and Sasuke was gone.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke yelled as he fell from the sky. Kami had decided it'd be funny to literally 'send' him to this dimension from the heavens. Luckily for him, there was no one around.

CRASH!

Or not.

Sasuke got up, and looked around. He then noticed something strange.

He was back in the Leaf Village. But he knew he was in the Leaf because he was sure that Tsunade's head was not supposed to be on the Hokage Monument back home. He looked down and noticed that he was back in his old clothing, but he still had the gray hooded cloak that shadowed his face. Good, he didn't want to be mistaken for what could be his other-dimension self. Sasuke looked down at the crater under his feet, the civilians running around, the numerous chakra signatures heading his way-

Shit.

To make things worse, it was the Konoha Twelve of this dimension and their Jounin senseis.

Double shit.

Wait, but if it was his old friends, then where the hell was he?

" You! Stop where you are!" He saw the other-dimension Neji say. Aw crap.

" Who are you?" Kakashi demanded. Sasuke remained silent. If his other self wasn't here, then he shouldn't reveal himself. And his voice was too distinctive to not recognize. Kakashi turned to Asuma and nodded.

" We need to take you to Lady Hokage for questioning, if you would come with us without a fight," Kakashi said lazily. Behind his back, he was making ANBU hand signals for the Jounin to spread out. Sasuke still did not respond, but he backed away. He finally figured it out. Tsunade's face on the mountain, 'Lady' Hokage...

_Holy crap, Tsunade's the freaking Hokage! _Sasuke thought. What the hell happened to Minato? Where is h-_wait, why is it hard to move? _Sasuke thought. He tried looking down, but could only manage a nudge.

" Shadow Possession Jutsu success." Shimamaru stated. Sasuke looked behind him and saw Gai and Asuma flanking him, while Kurenai kept him in her sights and extended her ninja wire.

And just as Kakashi was about to pull his hood down...

" Hey! Kakashi-sensei! What the hell's going on?!" A scratchy voice shouted. Sasuke used this distraction to break Shikamaru's Jutsu and jump onto a rooftop. He saw the rest of the Konoha Twelve arrive. But he looked shocked at one person in particular. Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks...There was only one person he knew that matched the description. Even if he looked a little different, there was no mistaking it.

_Naruto... _Sasuke thought.

" Naruto, Sakura! Good thing you're both here. We may have an intruder on our hands." Kiba said. Shino released a few kikaichu bugs into the air, as Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan. Sasuke was still staring at Naruto, until the flash of metal shook him out of his thoughts. Quick as lightning, Sasuke ducked, dodging the barrage of Kunai thrown by Tenten. Gai instantly appeared behind him, and they engaged in a Taijutsu fight. Sasuke's Taijutsu wasn't as strong as Gai's, but his speed, reflexes, and precise blows helped make up for the strength he sorely lacked.

Gai sweeped his legs under Sasuke's, prompting him to trip and fall. But Sasuke used the ground to his advantage to balance on the ground with one hand, and helicopter kicked Gai in the side. Sasuke jumped upwards, planting his feet in Gai's stomach, until the Jounin was replaced by a log. Sasuke brought up his arm, blocking the drop kick the would have knocked him out. With his arm preoccupied, Neji sped foward, and attempted to strike the Uchiha's spine. But Sasuke, using the momentum of Gai's Dynamic Entry, slammed Gai into Neji, sending them both into the ground.

" Damn, this guys got skills!" Kira exclaimed, charging for Sasuke's right while Kakashi and Asume sped through hand signs.

" Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/ Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Kakashi expelled a large flame stream from his mouth, as Asuma's Wind jutsu slammed into it, propelling it towards Sasuke. Kiba initiated Fang Passing Fang, but shot past Sasuke. Sasuke finally saw the fireball, and, having no other choice, shot his own, releasing a stream of...blue flames?

"Kakashi!" Asuma yelled. Kakashi nodded and pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. The blue fireball twisted before disappearing into the miniature Kamui, leaving a very baffled Sasuke Uchiha.

" Shannaro!" He heard, before his gut told him to get out of there. He dodged to his left, just barely dodging the, quite literally, earth-shattering punch thrown by Sakura Haruno, whose fist rested in a five-foot wide crater. Sasuke back flipped over Chouji's Human Boulder, only to get into another battle with Gai, backed up by Kakashi. Sasuke dodged and weaved, but suffered a few bruises here and there. A blow to the gut sent him flying off the rooftop.

_What the fuck?! I can't even get enough time to breathe! _Sasuke mentally shouted, seeing more Kunai and Shuriken getting thrown at him.

That does it.

" AMATERASU!" Sasuke finally shouted out loud. A stream of black flames shot out of Sasuke's left eye( I think that's the right eye, right?) and completely incinerating the barrage of weapons. The Konoha Twelve plus Jounin were shocked at seeing the black flames. It looked so familiar...

" What is going on here?!" Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, shouted. She and Jaraiya had been drinking sake a few blocks away until they heard a loud explosion. They came to check it out, only to see her top Shinobi fighting a hooded man.

" Tsunade-shishou, we have an intruder in the village!" Sakura shouted. Tsunade's eyes widened, before she turned to the hooded man clutching his left eye and panting. She could've sworn she saw blood there.

" Who are you, and what are you doing in my village! State your village, rank, and purpose here or else you WILL be detained!" Tsunade shouted. Sasuke jumped onto another rooftop, before finding himself trapped in Ninja wire. He saw Kurenai holding the other end of the line.

Shit, he forgot about Kurenai!

_Wait! Where's... _Sasuke's thoughts were cut off when he saw who he was looking for in the form of Naruto charging him with a Rasengan in hand.

" RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled and slammed his attack into Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying through a building and creating a giant dust cloud.

"Who ARE YOU?!" Naruto shouted, losing his patience. The dust settled, revealing Sasuke...

Without the cloak.

* * *

**Things are starting to heat up here, people. I hope you liked this chapter because I might need to brainstorm to get my shit together, what with all my exams coming up. But I still can't shake the feeling that I'll get a remotely bad review...**

***Blair jumps on my back*  
**

** Blair:Oh Tsuki-kuuuun~!  
**

***sigh***

**Whaaaaat?**

**Blair: I loved that lime you did. But why didn't you use naughty words like-**

**BLAIR! I take lemons VERY seriously, so the way I write them depends on the mood. I wrote what I dubbed as a 'sweet lime'. It was meant to be just that. Sweet. So I'm not gonna use those words until I hit the more animalistic and raunchy ones.**

***pushes Blair off***

**Anyways, my readers, I have something to say.**

**This story is now dubbed as a challenge to open up a whole new genre of Naruto fiction. I call it the 'Cold God/ Anti-Hero Naruto' section. If anyone wishes to use the CONCEPTS of this story, you may do so. But hear this.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I own my OCs, the general plotline of this fiction, and do not own any of the characters from the other anime and/or games. None of the characters of this story aer OCs except for Mito. **

**If you want more information, or wish to add a girl to the harem, then PM me. But you must state the reason for adding this girl to Naruto's harem. Also, state the position of this girl in his harem(i.e. slave, bodygaurd, student, etc.)**

**The whole Kami/Sasuke thing, no. Kami was being motherly and socially awkward. Sasuke said she was beautiful, but that doesn't warrant romance.**

**I have nothing more to say, and am currently halfway through the next chapter that will be released in November. This is Tsukiyomi, self-proclaimed 'Ghost Writer', over and out.**

**P.S.: Review or I'm sending Blair after you.**


	4. Chapter 3: Next Dimension, New Era

**GOOOOODD MOORNIIIING, READEEEEEERRSS! *drop kicks you in the face***

**Hello, my readers! Tsuki here, with another chapter of Omnipresence! It's shocking, too! I hope you all like the reactions and reunions between certain characters, and I just drank six cups of coffee, so I'm typing this like a BOSS! Now let's get on with the story while I tell the characters to go fuck themselves-**

***gets kicked in the back of the head***

** OW! What the hell, Asuna?!**

**Asuna: No way in hell I'm going to have a crazy author. Just what the hell did you put in your coffee?**

** Let me answer that question with another question.**

** Where are the other characters?**

**Asuna:*mumbles* Oh now you're serious...The others are on their lunch breaks, but I think Blair snuck into your room.**

**...**

** Asuna: Umm, Tsukiyomi?**

**...Asuna.**

**Asuna: What?**

** Do you have a ball of yarn?**

**Asuna: (O-o) Why do you need a ball of yarn?**

** I just figured out how to kill Blair with her one weakness.**

***Asuna backs away as I cackle maniacally***

* * *

_Previously, on Omnipresence..._

_" What is going on here?!" Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, shouted. She and Jiraiya had been drinking sake a few blocks away until they heard a loud explosion. They came to check it out, only to see her top Shinobi fighting a hooded man._

_" Tsunade-shishou, we have an intruder in the village!" Sakura shouted. Tsunade's eyes widened, before she turned to the hooded man clutching his left eye and panting. She could've sworn she saw blood there._

_" Who are you, and what are you doing in my village! State your village, rank, and purpose here or else you WILL be detained!" Tsunade shouted. Sasuke jumped onto another rooftop, before finding himself trapped in Ninja wire. He saw Kurenai holding the other end of the line._

_Shit, he forgot about Kurenai!_

_Wait! Where's... Sasuke's thoughts were cut off when he saw who he was looking for in the form of Naruto charging him with a Rasengan in hand._

_" RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled and slammed his attack into Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying through a building and creating a giant dust cloud._

_"Who ARE YOU?!" Naruto shouted, losing his patience. The dust settled, revealing Sasuke..._

_Without the cloak_.

* * *

The silence was unsettling as Naruto stared right into Sasuke's Sharingan, frozen in shock. The rest were no better, staring at the Uchiha who they thought abandoned the village three years ago.

" Sasuke..." Naruto and Sakura muttered. Sasuke was confused, until he saw the shredded remains of his cloak.

_Oh crap_. He thought. This was going south.

" What are you doing here...?" Sakura asked, getting over her shock and putting up her guard as Kiba growled.

Yep. Goin' south. Fast.

" Damn, wasn't trying to get discovered until I found the others, but noooo, Kami just had to go and fuck me over, didn't she?" Sasuke muttered. Unfortunately, the others heard him. The fact that Sasuke, the arrogant duck head of Team 7, cursed threw them even more into a loop.

Sure, guys. Ignore the fact Sasuke said Kami was female.

" Others? What others? And why are you acting so different?" Naruto asked. The Shinobi turned to a shocked Hinata and Neji.

" That's him alright. That's Sasuke's chakra. But it's a few shades brighter for some reason..." Neji said, Hinata nodding with him. Sasuke sighed.

" I don't know what happened to the other me, but I'm not him." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean 'you're not him'? Unless you're saying you're a Shadow Clone." Jiraiya asked. Sasuke blinked, then said something unexpected.

" I come from another dimension. Hard to believe, I know. But hey, I'm standing here while the other me is doing Kami-knows-what." Sasuke said rather nonchalantly. Naruto and Sakura stared blankly at the dimension traveler, a sweat drop forming on the backs of their heads. They gave him a look that bluntly stated; 'you expect us to believe that?'. Sasuke sighed.

" This calls for an explanation. Seeing how this Konoha is the same in build to my Konoha, meet me at the Hokage Tower." Sasuke said before disappearing in a Shunshin. The group of Shinobi quickly got over their shock and ran in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were lost in their own thoughts.

_He said 'my' Konoha. Does that mean he's still a Leaf Shinobi in his dimension? _The two thought.

* * *

**{Now Playing: Soul Eater-Labyrinth}**

In the Hokage's Office, the Konoha Shinobi gathered around a confused Sasuke, who was waiting for the dam to burst and the questions to flow. He had already explained his situation to Tsunade, but left out most of the information like the names of his teammates and the mission itself.

"So let me get this straight. You come from an alternate Konoha where the Kyuubi was sealed by the Third Hokage instead of the Fourth, Rin Nohara never died in your dimension, the freaking_ Akatsuki_ are mercenaries for the village, I'm the Head of the Medical Division that was developed during the Second Shinobi War, and Minato has a DAUGHTER?!" Tsunade said through clenched teeth, rubbing her temples. She finally lost her patience at the end, though. Sasuke inhaled deeply, and said;

" Yep. That's about right. And you weren't lying when you told me about what has happened in this dimension, have you?" Sasuke said. Tsunade had told him how the village had settled into an uneasy and highly unstable peace after the defeat of Tobi in the Fourth Great Ninja War. They knew that the war was far from over, with Madara still out there, along with the masked bastard. Not to mention Project Tsuki no Me.

**[A/N: You can tell this isn't the canon universe based on how Jiraiya and Asuma are alive.]**

" Any questions?" Sasuke suggested. Shino spoke up for his teammates.

" Yes. What about us? What are we like in your dimension?" He asked. Sasuke looked up for a second.

" Well, you were paired with Kiba and a kunoichi named Ami," Sasuke began, noticing how Sakura scowled at the name of the kunoichi. He turned to her.

" I'm guessing from the look on your face, she wasn't very nice, was she?" Sakura shook her head.

" No."

"...She was a complete bitch, wasn't she?" Sakura's head dropped, clouds forming over her head.

"Yeah..." She muttered pitifully.

"Ouch. Well, as I was saying, Shino was on a team with her and Kiba, but Ami wasn't really mean where I came from. Sure, she had a tomboyish attitude, but she isn't really mean. She wouldn't hesitate to kick Kiba's ass when he got too fresh, though." Sasuke said with a snicker. The others snickered, Kiba made a grimace.

" The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio were reinstated, and all three of you are the leaders of your clans and a division in ANBU. Ino leads the T&I Department, Chouji's leads the Akimichi Clan, and the frontline Shinobi. Ya know, the guys that always go into battle first?" He got several nods.

" Shikamaru leads the Tactical Division, and is an ANBU Captain," Sasuke looked to Team Guy.

" Lee is a Jounin sensei, but he's well over Jounin level, somewhere in Mid-ANBU if there was a measurement. Gai, sadly, died in an invasion led by Kabuto two years after the Chuunin Exams. He took about sixty Sound Jounin wirh him in a Hirudora, but had succumbed to his injuries after using seven Inner Gates and a tanto to the lung." Sasuke said sadly. This made the others sad to hear about Gai's death, but they were glad that he at least died protecting the village as a true Shinobi. Lee started crying anime tears of joy.

"GAI-SENSEI IS SO YOUTHFUL!" Sasuke stared at him. He stared, until looking away with a shiver and continuing.

" Neji is an ANBU Captain, along with Tenten as one of his squad mates." Sasuke turned to the Jounin next. He really had a lot to say, and he could tell they were really curious. He enjoyed the looks of pride they directed at their students.

" Kurenai and Asuma are married and have a four-year old daughter,"-He snickered seeing rhe pink hue spreading across their faces-", and Tenzo over there,"-Sasuke pointed at the Wood Style user-", is still in ANBU, but he comes to see us from time to time. Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice and my girlfriend," By now, Sakura was blushing and speaking incoherently. Naruto was a little depressed, but he quickly got over his sadness and replaced it with curiosity.

" Hey, what about your team?" He asked. Sasuke looked at the blonde for a second. He really didn't want to answer that question, because he knew that conversation would eventually drift to the other Naruto. He did NOT want that to happen, considering the Naruto of this dimension is in Konoha as a Leaf Shinobi, so telling him he is a rogue ninja wouldn't help matters.

" Well, my teammates are Hinata and Minato's daughter, Mito Uzumaki." Sasuke said. Tsunade smiled.

" I see. He named her after Kushina's grandmother, huh?" She said, Jaraiya grinning.

"What about me?" Naruto asked. He was surprisingly quiet, his question coming out in a low mumble. The others looked at him, then to a nervous Sasuke, who by now was sweating. He looked to the floor. He clenched his fists.

" I...I can't say..." He said. Naruto stomped up to him and grabbed his shirt collar with both hands, lifting him a foot off the ground. The others tried to stop him, but Naruto had already spoken.

" What happened to me?" Naruto said. Sasuke stared right back at him, the others watching Naruto with concern. Finally, Sasuke relented.

" You were captured by Orochimaru just a few months after I was born. You were six at the time, so I'd put you at twenty-five now. You were always brought up in conversations between my teammates and your parents. From what I've been told, you were born with absolutely no chakra, not even so much as a chakra network, and was constantly put down by the Leaf because of it. When I turned eleven, I was attacked by Kumo nin who had hoped to kidnap me. But I had been saved by a woman who knew you very well. So I had asked her why she helped me. And can you believe it? She told me that it was _you_ that had ordered her to protect me when I was too weak to protect myself. So I had made it my lifetime goal to one day meet you and surpass you, to surpass the human limits set by God himself. One day, my team and I were given a mission to capture Kabuto Yakushi. We had killed him, but Orochimaru had appeared and had taunted your sister into a rage, leaving her with the information of your whereabouts upon his escape. Minato sent us along with Kakashi and Kushina to find you and bring you home, but when we found you, you were with a very dangerous kunoichi that most likely does not exist in this dimension. We battled against her and her forces, but we were killed in the end. But in reality, everything about that mission was an illusion set to test us. So we were forced out of our dimension via Kamui, and here I am now." Sasuke explained sadly.

**{End Music}**

Naruto's grip loosened considerably, his eyes widening. The rest of the room was no better, their minds unable to comprehend what they have just heard. Naruto? Evil?

It was almost laughable.

And to hear that SASUKE of all people looks up to him, it was a freaky thought. But they knew he wasn't lying. Why would he?

" Uchiha-san is correct."

**{Now Playing: Bleach OST-On the Precipice of Defeat}**

The room was suddenly filled with intense pressure, one that sent everyone but Sasuke to their knees. Speaking of the Uchiha, he was frozen in shock.

He knew that voice.

He recognized it.

How could he not? He had heard it when it had spoken to him and Hinata back in that lab.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered. Every person in the room nearly died of shock when they saw a blonde man standing against the wall.

When did he get there?!

They noticed that, even if he had no whisker marks, lighter skin, and a lighter shade of blonde hair, they knew who it was.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"That's...me..." The Naruto on the floor sa-you know what? To make it easier, I'll write my characters in bold.

" Hello, Uzumaki Naruto." **Naruto **said. Naruto and the rest of the group noticed the major difference in their voices as well. While Naruto had a scratchy, grovel-like voice, **Naruto **had a deep, smooth voice that carried what sounded like a flatline on a heart monitor, giving it an emotionless and dull feel to it.

"You weren't lying...he really exists..." Tenten said, struggling against the pressure that **Naruto **gave off. The older blonde shook his head lightly. He did not mean to scare them into shock, but alas, his mortal body simply exuded too much power. He took a glance towards the busty Kage.

" Why does your body tremble? You are the leader of a village of highly-trained ninja."

The ANBU that were supposed to guard Tsunade suddenly fell from their positions on the ceiling and to the floor, unconscious from the overwhelming pressure that was **Uzumaki Naruto**.

" If you call _that_ highly trained. Why does your body shake more then those in this very room? Is it because you feel worried for them? Is it an animalistic fear of the prey to an apex predator? Or is it perhaps that your mind cannot comprehend the very fact that I stand before you?" **Naruto** said, once again in that dead tone of his. To most, it would sound like pompous arrogance. But **Sasuke** and the older shinobi knew better than to think they even had a snowball's chance of defeating this man. Naruto growled, and finally stood up and charged at the other him.

"Don't insult my friends as if you know them!" Naruto shouted, a Rasengan charging in his hand. **Sasuke** tried to warn him, but received the shock of his life when Naruto simply passed through **Naruto**, not unlike a certain masked Uchiha. Naruto's attack hit the wall behind him, which crumbled upon impact. **Naruto **paid no mind to the other blonde, instead drawing his gaze over to the Uchiha. **Sasuke** looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Naruto got up.

"You...! You're just like that masked man...!" Naruto said staring at the back of his other self, not caring that the pressure from before had still affected him. And for some reason, Naruto couldn't stop his hatred from flowing. He just felt a sudden pull on his negative emotions being drawn to this man. It was like the Yami Naruto from the Waterfall of Truth had come back, and he wasn't happy. It kind of scared him, but he was too busy glaring at the being in front of him.

" I am aware of the masked man. I do not believe I understand why you compare me to him. The concepts of the jutsu he uses is quite similar to what has just transpired, but it is not the same." **Naruto** said. **Sasuke** almost jumped when he felt **Naruto's** chakra suddenly disappear and reappear behind him. His fears were confirmed when **Naruto's **form faded away, and his voice was heard near the window.

" I do not use Ninjutsu, as I was born with no pathways to use them. What you feel now is a result of being in my presence. I have no desire to fight, anyway. I am only here to explain the situation to Uchiha-san. I shall leave shortly after." **Naruto **said, not taking interest in the looks of bewilderment from the group. His eyes then drifted to the Uchiha.

"Your friends are currently scattered across the Elemental Nations, two have been left in a form of stasis. I will be giving you a make-up test to compensate for the last failure. Do not fret, if you fail this one, they will still be returned to you unharmed. Now, for their locations, they are in well-known landmarks in the Five Great Villages. I will give you a free pass. **Hinata**-san is located in the Forest of Death, but she has been left outside of stasis." The man said before disappearing in a rippling ping of energy. The pressure was lifted, and the others managed to get off the floor.

" Was that...really Naruto?" Tsunade said. **Sasuke** nodded.

**{End Music}**

" Yeah. But I don't know why he's giving me this test, though. Maybe-"

BOOOM!

A large dome of spiraling chakra could be seen from the forests south of Konoha, and the resounding waves of wind passed over the village harmlessly. **Sasuke** quickly predicted the trajectory, and his eyes widened. He, and to a lesser extent, Shikamaru, knew where that wave was going to hit.

The tower.

" EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Both of them shouted, dropping to the floor, followed by everyone else. Just in time too, because the wind blades suddenly passed over them, and have severed the top half of the tower along with the tips of the Hokage Monument clean off. **Sasuke** felt the wind on his back, passing through his raven locks and ruffling them. After the wind stopped, he got up, and scanned his surroundings. The office had been completely devastated, papers scattered all over the floor, broken glass littering the area. It looked as if a tornado had passed through this place, and with the characteristics of the shock, there may as well have.

"Is everyone alright?" **Sasuke** asked. He got several groans in response.

" What _was_ that?!" Sakura exclaimed. **Sasuke** turned to the direction from where the dome of chakra had yet to fade. He sighed.

"That was **Hinata's** most powerful jutsu. The fact she had to use it means either one of three things. One, she's panicking and is faced against an enemy above her level, two, she's facing an enemy so powerful that she had to take them out quickly, or three, and the most likely one, is that she was forced to seal off the surrounding area to protect the village from a stray jutsu. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go find her." **Sasuke** said, before jumping out what used to be the window...and the wall...

"...Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's follow him and help the other Hinata!" Naruto said before jumping off the destroyed tower and dashing in the direction **Sasuke** went. The rest of the group followed behind him, leaving Tsunade back in her nonexisistent office to deal with the unconscious ANBU on the floor. She made a hand sign, before disappearing in a Shunshin. She came back with a disgruntled Shizune, who had watched the tower explode and was worried for her teacher and the unconscious shinobi.

" Shizune, get these four to the hospital and get me some sake while you're at it. I have a feeling this will get frustrating in the future." Tsunade told Shizune, who nodded and sweatdropped at her teacher drinking at a time like this. She grabbed the ANBU and disappeared. Tsunade glanced at the Sake bottle Shizune had put on the table. She grabbed it, only to hear Jiraiya's voice behind her.

" Drinking before the storm even comes? You must be really stressed, Tsunade." Tsunade scowled.

" Shut up, Jiraiya. I know you feel it, too." Tsunade said. Jiraiya sighed, before grabbing the bottle from Tsunade's hands and taking a swig. His voice then took a more serious tone.

" Yeah. I felt it. Hell, who wouldn't have? But I'm not surprised considering that a seemingly godly version of the brat had just set a challenge for a traitor from another dimension. I'm still having a hard time believing that..." Jiraiya muttered the last part. Tsunade glowered at him for taking her sake, but she relented and nodded solemnly.

" Do you think he can help us? The other Sasuke, I mean. With the war spinning out of control, and Madara still on the loose, we could use the help of another Shinobi they don't know about. Even if he's from another dimension." Tsunade suggested. Jiraiya shrugged.

" We don't know how powerful he is. When he fought against the Rookie group, he held back. A lot. And with the dried blood near his eyes, it can only be assumed that he has a Mangekyou." He said. Tsunade groaned.

" Oh great. Another one. Just what we need." She said, slamming her left palm into her forehead.

" It's only annoying when they're on the opposite side." Jiraiya said lightheartedly. The two Shinobi turned their heads to the forest, where they heard a dull boom along with the disturbances of the clouds overhead.

"Looks like things are heating up." Jiraiya stated. Tsunade nodded.

" You're right on that one. I was actually starting to think Madara and his Tsuki no Me was our only problem, but then the gods decide to send us this crap." Tsunade said, not realizing how right she was.

* * *

**Sasuke** dashed through the forests and training fields, before slowing to a stop in front of a large forest full of dense trees surrounded by a fence gate. Not that he could see that, with the forest covered with **Hinata's** jutsu. But he knew by the smell of the venom in the area.

Training Ground 44. The Forest of Death.

" Okay. Here we go..." **Sasuke** said. Taking a deep breath, he walked right through the dome. No he did not use Kamui, or any other jutsu to do so. The way this jutsu works depends on the situation. Considering this jutsu works as a different variant of the Kaiten(Heavenly Spin/Rotation) of the Hyuuga family, **Hinata** must have put up the barrier to stop a stray jutsu from hitting the village, molding the dome so it would recognize his chakra. She must've known he would need to come to help her.

And judging by the countless slash marks on the trees around him, she was right in doing so.

Even though **Hinata **was by no means weak, she was still a little weaker than him, but only half as strong as Mito without Kyuubi or Byakugan added into the mix. After all, **Sasuke** had been a Jounin for two more years than Hinata, so he carried a little more experience. Not to mention Mito had been groomed to be the strongest Shinobi in Konoha since she started her search for Naruto.

A boom went off above him, and he looked to the tower in the center of the forest. He could just make out two figures exchanging blows in midair, the clouds parting around them from each clash. He activated his Sharingan, and took a closer look. He saw one was **Hinata**, and the other...

_Who the hell is THAT?!, _**Sasuke **thought, taking another look at **Hinata's** assailant.

It was a female with light orange hair and equally light caramel eyes. She had creamy skin, just a small bit darker then Kami's, and a curvaceous body that most women seemed to have these days. **Sasuke** could only describe her outfit as some kind of white uniform with intricate designs colored in red, and to top it off, a white sheathe strapped to her left hip, more intricate designs decorating it. The sword was currently in her hands, if the rapier clashing against **Hinata's** sais was any indication.

**[A/N: Yes, it's Asuna. What was just described was her SAO avatar outfit after she joins the Knights of True Blood. You're going to want to look it up. Don't worry, I'll wait.**

**...**

**...**

**...No, seriously. Do it.**

**...**

**...Okay, break over. Now let's get back to the story.]**

** Sasuke **had been watching with so much interest, that he failed to notice the teen leaning against the tree right next to him. He almost, I repeat, _almost _jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He regained his composure and turned to see a black-haired teen next to him.

His clothing consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, which held a strangely shaped black sword to his eyes were as black as his hair. The teen looked 17 if **Sasuke** had to take a guess.

" Hey, are you friends with that girl up there? Because I need you to get her to stop." He asked, his hands tucked into his coat pockets. **Sasuke** arched an eyebrow.

"Which one?" Stupid question. The teen pointed at **Hinata**, who was now flipping through hand seals and releasing pressurized water from her palms after she finished

" Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" **Hinata** shouted, directing the cyclone of water at her opponent. The orange-haired female dashed forward, her rapier suddenly glowing a radiant cyan. She slashed horizontally through the jutsu, turning the once deadly attack into droplets of water which rained onto the ground below. **Hinata** was immediately on her opponent, who brought up her sword to use **Hinata's** momentum against her, throwing her to the right. **Hinata** would have none of this, however, as she twirled in the air before bringing her other arm up, and attempting a knife-hand, only to be met with the palm of her opponent's other hand. **Hinata** used her flexibility to bend over her opponent's shoulders before she could be slashed by the sword.

**Sasuke** couldn't help but compliment the girl's skill, as she seemed light on her feet and quick to analyze a weakness in her enemy's defenses. He turned to the male next to him.

" She's pretty fast. Friend of yours?" He said. The male swordsman chuckled.

" Yeah, she is. But trust me, you haven't seen her full speed, and you don't _want_ to see her full speed. She scares me sometimes." **Sasuke** gave him a sympathetic look.

Like said in the previous chapter, women are scary...

" What's your name?" **Sasuke** asked. The swordsman held out his hand.

" Kazuto Kirigaya, but people just call me 'Kirito' for short. Easier to remember, ya know?" Kirito introduced. **Sasuke** shook Kirito's hand, introducing himself in return.

" I know who you are. **Naruto**-san sent us to test you and **Hinata**-san over there." Kirito said. **Sasuke's** eyes widened, before he jumped backwards and drew his sword. Kirito chuckled, his hands up in a defensive manner.

" Hey, hey, hey. I'm not gonna kill ya. Just a little spar, ya know? Besides, if I actually kill you, **Naruto** would kill me. And that's only if Asuna doesn't get to me first."

" Who?" **Sasuke **asked**.** Kirito pointed at the orange-haired female. Sasuke nodded.

" Oh. And I'm guessing she's scary when angry?" Kirito shivered, muttering something about frying pans, cinnamon buns and wild beach parties before looking back up at the two females going at it.

No, not like that, ya horny pervs. Jeez...

Another boom went off as the two males covered their faces with their arms to protect themselves from the flying debris. They both looked up and sweatdropped. The two females have apparently slugged each other in the face and were now having a cat fight.

"Well...damn." **Sasuke** muttered under his breath. Kirito nodded.

The two looked at each other, then up at the two females, then back at each other. They came to a silent agreement.

" First we separate them, then we fight." They both said. Nodding, Kirito picked up two rocks.

Not two pebbles, two _rocks._

He reeled his arms back, the rocks suddenly glowing a vibrant red, and threw them lazily. To **Sasuke's** surprise, the rocks flew faster then they should have been capable of doing, and nailed the two females in their legs.

" Ow!" **Hinata** and Asuna yelled. While Hinata looked around, Asuna glared in Kirito's direction and pouted. Sasuke almost fell on his ass when Asuna was suddenly in front of him. She took a long look a his face.

" You're that **Sasuke** guy **Naruto**-san told us to spar against." She said, her eyes narrowed. Sasuke backed up a step, his muscles tensing as Asuna seemingly reached for her sheathed blade. But instead of having to block or dodge a slash, Asuna grabbed his hand and placed her closed hand over his palm, dropping something into it. **Sasuke** looked down to see...

A cut up cinnamon bun?

His instincts suddenly flared and he jumped to the tree behind him, just in time to dodge a slash from Asuna. A few hairs fell from his head, and Kirito suddenly pulled out his sword and slashed at **Sasuke** while saying;

" Sorry. We're supposed to be unpredictable in a battle. Horizontal Square!" Kirito said, before his blade glowed sky blue. Kirito slashed horizontally across **Sasuke's** chest from left to right, then slashed again from right to left. He used the momentum of his attack to spin his body and land another slash in the same direction as the previous one, and finally ended his assault with a slash to the right and upwards. A sky-blue square-shaped rhombus flashed around him, drawn by the sword, before scattering. **Sasuke's **body floated in midair for a few seconds, before he suddenly burst into a flock of ravens. Kirito looked surprised for a second, before turning and yelling;

" Asuna! Behind you!" Asuna was already ahead of him, because she flipped into the air while twisting her body close, watching as a sai flashed under her. She landed, and continued her movement by extending her legs into a low sweep and swinging her blade at the opponent behind her. **Hinata** poofed away, revealing herself as a Shadow Clone. Kirito and Asuna stayed back to back, watching as their opponents disappeared into the trees. **Sasuke** and **Hinata** hid behind the foliage of the trees and bushes, using the invisibility jutsu they learned from **Jiraiya **to hide their presence. The Uchiha looked at **Hinata**, and used ANBU hand signals to tell her the plan.

" **Hinata**, your opponent will be Asuna. You have the better flexibility out of the two of us, and judging from how fast her reflexes are, you'll need it. I can take on the other guy. From my observations, he's more of a hit-and-run person than anything else. I should be able to cut through his defenses with Lightning jutsu, if not take him out completely." **Sasuke** said. **Hinata** nodded, but she put in her own two cents.

" **Sasuke**, be careful. I saw something in that man's sword style that I've seen before." **Sasuke** arched an eyebrow.

" What did you see?"

At this point, **Hinata's** eyes narrowed.

" His movements are incredibly fluid, a lot smoother than I've ever thought a Shinobi could be capable of." **Sasuke's** interest was peaked.

" So you're saying he isn't human?" **Hinata** shook her head.

" No, he's definitely human. He's just not a Shinobi. Hell, he doesn't even fight like a Samurai. I do know for a fact that his teammate's faster than him, but not by much. In a way, their skills compliment each other just enough to be the perfect team. Speed and strength, flexibility and fluidity. A deadly combination."

**[Now Playing: Chikayu Fukuda- Determination]**

**Sasuke** was about to reply when he suddenly tackled **Hinata**, pushing them both to the floor. Two inches above his hairline, a black blur shot past them with the speed of a bullet, cutting down the surrounding trees in a shower of sawdust. **Sasuke** ignored **Hinata's** surprised shout and slashed his chokuto upwards as fast as he could, slashing and actually denting a surprised Kirito's sword. Bringing up his other hand, **Sasuke** summoned the flames of Amaterasu to form a second blade, which he immediately slashed Kirito with. Kirito disappeared, his form phasing into view above **Sasuke**.

"Vertical!" Kirito shouted, performing a lightning-fast downward slash. **Sasuke** slipped to the side, dismissing his Amaterasu, and grabbed Kirito's outstretched arm before slamming him into the ground. Using the momentum of his previous downward motion, **Sasuke** flipped into the air, performing several front flips before doing a mid-air crouch and raising his sword above his head, charging it with lightning.

" Lightning Schism!" **Sasuke** shouted, swinging his blade down at Kirito as he landed on the swordsman's back. A massive plume of dust shot upwards, the ground beneath him splitting in two with a violent crack of lightning. **Sasuke's** hair blew upwards before settling. The dust settled, and where there was supposed to be a mangled, sizzling body, there was none. His senses suddenly picked up a blip of chakra, a sudden movement following it. In an instant, **Sasuke's** chokuto was positioned at his back, blocking a stab that would have paralyzed him. Behind him, Kirito smirked.

_Well, this just got interesting, _He thought.

**[End Music]**

* * *

**[Now Playing: Bleach OST- Mugetsu]**

In another part of the forest, another battle was taking place, one more elegant and fast-paced than most. The ground went undisturbed, thin trails of dust being the only sign of movement. Numerous amounts of sparks and clashes would burst into existence, only to go off in another location and disappear to the next in a split second. The two combatants met at the center of the makeshift battlefield in a flurry of swipes, slashes, and kicks, until clashing, blade against blade. They pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other in a test of strength. After what seemed like an eternity, they kicked off each other, a small shockwave booming where they have once been. They landed ten meters away from each other, panting lightly. On one side, Asuna smirked.

" **Naruto**-san was right about you. You have potential, lots of it. But this little dance is going to get a lot harder for you." Asuna said, raising her sword next to her head, the tip of the blade facing **Hinata** and glowing a silvery-white. **Hinata** prepared herself, having a sudden feeling that there was more to this woman that meets the eye. She prepped her sais.

Asuna took a step forward.

Hinata took a stance.

BOOM!

The two women were forced to cover their eyes as the nearby foliage was ripped apart as something black rolled past them. Looking closely, the two saw that the black object was actually the crumpled heap that was Kirito, who was sporting many bruises and a cut over his left eye. He got up, slashing his sword upwards as **Sasuke** faded into view, the Uchiha rolling in the air, not to mention he was upside-down. The two clashed, the ground breaking from the strain. Asuna suddenly struck towards **Sasuke's** exposed midriff, only to once again meet **Hinata's** sai. **Sasuke** flipped over **Hinata**, slamming his heel onto Asuna's rapier, sticking the sword halfway into the ground. **Hinata** spun around, splitting the air as she took a slash at Kirito. The black Swordsman's only option was to duck under her slash, now bringing up his own blade to cleave her in two. **Hinata** continued spinning, allowing **Sasuke** to slide around her body and duck under her arm to land a blow. Hinata flipped over Sasuke, using his back as a pedestal to kick Asuna away. The deadly duo that were **Sasuke** and **Hinata** were now showing just why they were the clan heirs to the two most respected clans in Konoha, and it steeled their resolve to find Mito and complete the trio of powerhouses.

"Linear!" Asuna shouted, stabbing forwards in rapid succession in an attempt to pierce the two in one go. They jumped to the side, kicking off each other's feet to aid them in their flip. Kirito blurred into existence next to Asuna, facing behind her at the Uchiha.

" Asuna." Kirito said, his tone now serious. Asuna looked over her shoulder.

" Understood." She said.

The ground shook, power suddenly exploding from the two in a flame-like aura(think DBZ, only sped up and the output being a lot sharper) as their forms began to change. Asuna's hair began to change, the light-orange locks bleeding into sky-blue, her eyes becoming the same color. The red in her outfit became blue, gaining more stripes and designs. Her rapier also changed, now becoming more straight-edged. Four pairs of translucent, glistening, fairy-like wings sprouted from her back, glowing faintly as the sun's rays hit it.

Kirito's form didn't change much, except his hair spiked upwards and outwards, making him look like an Uchiha in all honesty. His sword changed as well, transforming from a large, black blade to a sleek, mint-green daito. His eyes considerably darkened as well, giving him an overall menacing appearance.

Kirito raised his sword, pointing it at the two.

"Elucidator." He grumbled, green light spreading across the sharp edge of the blade in an arc until stopping at the tip and reflecting the sun's light in a glare that added to his eerie appearance.

**Sasuke** and **Hinata** prepared themselves, planting their feet firmly into the ground as chakra pooled around them, swirling across their forms.

It was time to get serious.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, and how short it is. I was held up on doing my high school term papers and looking over this story. **

**Suffice to say, I found many flaws.**

** First; the characters. Their personalities are everywhere. I bet most of you are pulling your hair out and gnawing your fingernails in frustration while reading this.**

** Second; the route this story is taking. Originally, this story was going to be about Naruto and Kaguya specifically, but as I wrote, newer and better ideas kept popping into my head, and the story. It went from an abandonment fic to a missing nin Naruto fic to a crossover to a dimension-travel fic. **

**Basically, this story is a clusterfuck.**

** Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing this. Well, technically, I am, because I'm planning a huge surprise for you guys. With the end of the Naruto manga, the final movie's debut, and the New Era Project on the horizon, we, as authors and readers, need to adjust and improve our writing and reviews in response to the 'New Era'. So I am going to make a new story, the first chapter will be out after the New Year, a fresh slate for me to get back to the drawing board. **

**I now give you, as my readers, a decision to make. Do you want me to continue this story, messed up as it is, to it's very end?**

** Or do you want to take apart the story, and make it your own? All the material is already available, in the form of countless characters from other anime and games, countless situations that can be twisted to your interests. I've already created a poll to assist you if you can't give me much of a comment. Go check it out after finishing this chapter. I'll be checking it weekly.**

** Naruto: *frowns* So you're abandoning us?**

**...No. It is now up to them to decide, Naruto. Our fates are dependent on their actions.**

**Blair: It was fun while it lasted, Tsuki-kun. **

**Medusa and Kaguya: Agreed.**

**Miya: *turns to Yume* We should head back to the inn. We have dinner to make.**

**Asuna: Can we cone with you? Kirito and I have no where to stay.**

**Miya: Of course! We always have room for more.**

***One by one, the many characters began to disperse, giving each other a goodbye***

***I turn to Naruto***

** Hey, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Huh? What?**

** Come with me. We have much to discuss before turning in for the night.**

** Naruto: *grins* Is it about this new project you have planned?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

** *smiles* You'll see.**


End file.
